Harry Evans-Potter
by Aomine59
Summary: UA. Harry ne va pas chez les dursley mais chez ses grands-parents maternelles, plus quelques changements dont je ne suis pas encore sûrs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: le garçon qui a survécu.

31 octobre 1981

Alors que Albus Dumbledore proposé de laisser le jeune Harry chez sa tante, Minerva McGonagall ne comprenait pas le choix de Dumbledore et lui fit savoir :

« -Pourquoi Albus d'après ce que me disais cette défunte Lily sa sœur la traitée de monstre alors pourquoi lui confié son fils ? Pourquoi ne pas le confier à ces grands-parents maternels ?

-Minerva, je pense que Mr et Mrs Evans sont trop vieux pour s'occuper d'un enfant comme Harry.

-Je ne le pense pas Albus, regardez-vous et regardez-moi, nous sommes tous les deux plus vieux que Mr et Mrs Evans et pourtant nous serions parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'un enfant de cette âge, dit-elle en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai l'impression, Minerva, que vous ne changerais pas d'avis sur ce sujet n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien-sûr je ne vais pas laisser le fils de deux de mes élèves préférés avec des moldus qui ne verront quand lui un monstre.

-Eh bien, Minerva je ne savais pas que James était un de vos élèves préférés, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Il est vrai que James et ses amis était turbulents et chahuteurs mais il faut reconnaître que leur talent était indéniable.

-Soit puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix, le jeune Harry ira chez ses grands-parents. Hagrid emmenez-le à cette adresse…

-Non laissez Albus je vais m'occuper du garçon les Evans me connaissent déjà, dit Minerva.

-Bien je vous fais confiance pour la suite Minerva. »

Puis McGonagall pris le jeune Harry des bras de Hagrid, qui était resté en retrait pendant sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Dès que Hagrid avait finis ses au-revoir à Harry, Minerva transplana vers la résidence des Evans dans la banlieue de Londres. Un fois sur place McGonagall sonna au 32 avenue William Shakespeare. Au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit sur Mr Evans, c'était un homme dans la cinquantaine assez grand ses cheveux gris était coupés comme les militaire et d'après les souvenirs de Minerva l'homme avait était militaire et il était habillé d'un élégant pyjama gris . L'homme la fixa de ses yeux marrons en plissant les yeux puis eu l'air de se souvenir de Minerva :

« - Bonsoir vous êtes une enseignante de Lily n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici professeur ?

-Mr Evans je n'enseigne plus à Lily mais oui j'étais une de ses enseignantes, si je suis ici c'est pour vous faire part d'une triste nouvelle, puis-je rentrez pour qu'on puisse en discuter ?

-Oui bien-sûr, Mr Evans s'écarta pour laisser passez la professeure qui tenant quelque chose dans ses bras mais il n'y fit pas attention, le salon est tout de suite sur votre gauche.

-Merci, dit-elle une fois installée dans un fauteuil, votre femme devrait nous rejoindre Mr Evans.

-Appelez-moi Robert je préfère ».

Puis il sortit de la pièce, pendant ce temps Minerva contempla le salon qui était plutôt ordinaire il avait deux fauteuils en cuirs, un grand canapé, une cheminée, une télévision et un grand meuble où était posé différents cadres moldus et magiques, ces derniers représenter pour beaucoup Lily à Poudlard et les autres provenez du mariage de Lily et James. McGonagall entendit les Evans revenir, puis elle les vit rentrer dans leur salon, Mrs Evans était une très belle femme un peu plus jeune que son mari, ses cheveux roux étaient coiffés en un élégant chignon et on pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts dès qu'elle et son mari fut assis elle demanda :

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous ici professeure ? Est-il arrivez quelque chose à Lily et James ?

-Malheureusement je dois vous annoncez la mort de Lily et James Potter, dit Minerva

-Comment est-ce arrivez ? Demanda Mr Evans pendant que sa femme pleurer dans ses bras

-Je ne sais pas si Lily vous avez dit pourquoi elle et James devez ce cacher ?

-Elle nous avait dit qu'un Lord voulez le tuer mais qu'il serait en sécurité et que ça ne durerez que quelque temps.

-Ce cela Robert, malheureusement ce Lord les a retrouvés et …

-Comment ? Elle nous avait dit qu'ils avaient les meilleures protections, demanda Mrs Evans qui avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-C'est vrai Mrs Evans…

-Appelez-moi Rose.

-D'accord Rose, dit Minerva en cachant son agacement d'être si souvent interrompu, il est vrai qu'ils bénéficiaient de la meilleure des protections mais -malheureusement elle reposait sur la confiance car temps que la personne qui était le gardien du secret de leur cachette ne donne l'emplacement de leur cachette elle était introuvable quel que soit les moyens utilisés et ils étaient en parfaite sécurité.

-Donc ce gardien les a trahis, demanda Rose.

-Soit il a parlé de lui-même soit il a été torturé pour le dire.

-Et où était Harry ? Demanda subitement Robert.

-Il était avec ses parents…

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est mort ?

-Non Rose c'est justement pourquoi je suis ici, dit-elle en montrant Harry qu'elle tenait dans ses bras puis elle le tendit à sa grand-mère qui le prit aussitôt -dans ses bras pour le bercer.

-Vous avez réussi à arrêter ce Lord avant qu'il ne tue Harry c'est cela ? Demanda Robert.

-Non, en fait personne ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé mais il semblerait qu'un sort lancé par ce Lord sur Harry se soit retourné contre lui et donc ce Lord est maintenant considéré comme mort et votre petit-fils comme le sauveur de la communauté magique.

-Harry un sauveur mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, ce doit être ce Lord qui s'est trompé un lançant le sort, dit Rose tout en temps caressant les cheveux de Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est cette cicatrice professeur ? Je ne me souviens pas que dans ses lettres Lily nous en ai parlé.

-Cette cicatrice est le seul dommage que le sort du Lord à fait à Harry, et non ce Lord n'a pas pu ce trompé en lançant le sort car c'est surement un de ses sorts préférés, le sortilège de la mort.

-Et comment Harry a survécu ? Demanda Robert en regardant Harry.

-Comme je l'ai dit personne ne sais pourquoi ni comment, certains pense que Harry est simplement une sorte d'élu d'autres que Harry est tellement puissant que le sort ne lui a rien fait.

-Et vous que pensais vous professeure ?

-Eh bien Rose, j'en ai parlé avec le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore est d'après lui s'est grâce au sacrifice de Lily qui aurait agi comme un bouclier.

-Et donc maintenant Harry est en sécurité il ne craint pas de représailles ? Demanda Robert.

-Il y a toujours un risque, c'est pourquoi on vous confie Harry, car les partisans du Lord ne penseraient pas à chercher chez des moldus, et en plus à la demande de Lily votre maison possède de très bonne défense magique qui seront parfaite pour protéger Harry et vous-mêmes.

-Je pense avoir tous compris professeure, mais que pouvons-nous faire au sujet de cette cicatrice ? Car je n'ai pas envie que mon petit-fils ait sur lui en permanence un souvenir du meurtrier de ses parents.

-Je vous comprends Robert mais le professeur Dumbledore pense que certaines cicatrices sont utiles dans la vie et …

-Eh bien ce professeur n'est pas médecin, dit Robert en élevant la voix, et en tant que grand-père je pense être mieux placé pour prendre cette décision.

-Bien comme vous êtes les tuteurs d'Harry maintenant, je vais suivre votre avis et prendre un rendez-vous à Ste Mangouste pour Harry tous en restant discret.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rose, il faut comprendre qu'Harry est une célébrité maintenant dans le monde magique et on pense qu'il faut mieux pour lui de vivre un peu à l'écart du monde magique car la célébrité à un si jeune âge peut être dangereuse.

-Nous comprenons, professeure, maintenant excusez-moi je suis fatigué je vais allez me recoucher et mettre Harry dans son lit, dit Robert en prenant Harry puis monta à l'étage avec Harry.

-Il faut excusez mon mari d'être aussi rude mais il montre rarement ses sentiments.

-Je comprends ne vous inquiéter pas, sûr ce je vais vous laissez, et toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci professeure.

-Je repasserai dans quelques jours pour emmener Harry à Ste Mangouste, au revoir Rose.

-Au revoir professeure.

-Appelez-moi Minerva, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Au revoir Minerva. »

Puis Minerva sortis de la maison des Evans puis une fois dans la rue transplana chez elle, où elle s'autoriser enfin à pleurer la perte de deux de ses plus brillants élèves et presque amis.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Pour info je compte au moins finir la première année d'Harry et pour les années suivantes j'aviserai quand j'y arriverai. _

Chapitre 2 : Ste Mangouste

Minerva retourna chez les Evans, en début d'après-midi, trois jours après avoir déposé Harry, quand elle sonna ce fut Rose Evans qui lui ouvra avec un sourire :

« - Entrez Minerva, Robert est en train de jouer avec Harry dans sa chambre.

Harry a déjà sa chambre de prête ?

Oui, Robert et moi avions préparez une chambre pour nos deux petits-fils si nous venions à les garder un jour, dit-elle en souriant

Vous avez était prévoyante, et avez-vous de nouvelles de votre autre fille ?

Malheureusement non depuis que Pétunia nous a accusés de privilégié Lily en quittant la maison i ans nous n'avons plus de nouvelles sauf une lettre à chaque noël et une à la naissance de Dudley mais nous gardons espoirs.

J'espère que ça va s'arranger, dit poliment Minerva, nous avons rendez –vous avec le meilleur guérisseur de Ste Mangouste dans 20 minutes donc il faudrait prévenir votre mari pour être à l'heure.

Sans problème, je vais lui dire de se préparer pendant que je prépare Harry. »

Puis pendant que Mrs Evans montais à l'étage, McGonagall a se promena un peu au rez-de-chaussée de la demeure des Evans, elle passa par le salon qu'elle connaissait déjà mais remarqua quelques jouets de Harry qui traînait par terre près d'un parc pour enfant, puis il traversa la salle à manger où il régnait une douce atmosphère il y avait une table assez grande pour accueillir une dizaine de personne, six chaise et une chaise haute, quelques meubles de rangement, un poste radio et une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine qui était assez grande il y avait un table plus petite que celle de la salle à manger, quatre chaises, un plan de travail avec un évier incorporé et quatre brûleurs mais ce qui attira l'œil de McGonagall fut la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un grand jardin où il y avait quatre arbres qui semblait être des pommiers ainsi que plusieurs parterres de fleurs, la professeure pensa que Harry aurait l'environnement parfait pour grandir et s'épanouir. Quand Minerva entendit les Evans descendre elle revint vers l'entrée, où elle retrouva le jeune Harry dans les bras de son grand-père qui semblait être prêt à y aller, quand Mr Evans vit McGonagall, il la salua puis demanda :

« - Comment allons-nous nous rendre à cet hôpital ?

Nous allons utiliser le réseau des cheminées, j'ai utilisé mes relations au ministère pour connecter votre cheminée le temps d'un après-midi avec celle du directeur de Ste Mangouste.

Je me souviens que Lily nous avez déjà parlé de ce mode de transport, allez devant je vous suis avec Harry, dit-il en montra sa cheminée à McGonagall

D'accord, tenez prenez sa, dit-elle en donnant une poignée de poudre de cheminette à Mr Evans, puis dites clairement « bureau de Mr Bonham à Ste Mangouste » puis rentrez dans les flammes. »

Puis McGonagall s'avança vers la cheminée éteinte, l'alluma avec sa baguette, puis jeta la poudre dans les flammes, énonça sa destination et rentra dans les flammes. Une fois dans le bureau du guérisseur elle se décala de deux pas sur sa gauche pour laisser la place à Mr Evans, quelque seconde après, quand il arriva McGonagall l'aida à ne pas tomber puis l'invita à s'asseoir sur une des chaises du bureau en attendant le guérisseur. Ce-dernier arriva cinq minutes après, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année de petite taille, avec une longue chevelure blonde et des petites lunettes rondes, et se présenta :

« - Mr Evans, je suis le directeur de Ste Mangouste Mr Bonham, dit-il en tendant la main à son interlocuteur qui lui serra en retour, puis il s'assit à son bureau, alors le professeur McGonagall m'as dit que vous vouliez que j'examine la blessure de votre petit-fils, Harry Potter, c'est cela ?

Oui c'est cela, je voudrais que mon petit-fils ne garde pas de marque de ce tragique moment de nos vies, et j'espère que vous serez discret.

Ne vous inquiétez pas je serais très discret, maintenant donnez-moi ce petit garçon que j'examine sa blessure »

Il prit Harry des bras de son grand-père et le posa sur une table à langer qu'il fit apparaître d'un geste de baguette, une fois qu'Harry fut allongé le guérisseur pointa sa baguette sur son front et murmura quelque formule tandis que sa baguette brillait de différentes couleurs, au bout de plusieurs minutes le guérisseur avait l'air déçu de sa performance puis se retourna vers les deux autres adultes de la pièce :

« - Je suis désolé mais il y a dans cette cicatrice une magie très noire et malheureusement j'ai tous essayé mais je ne peux utiliser aucun sort de guérison pour soigner cette cicatrice ou enlevé la magie noire présente.

Vous ne pouvez rien faire du tout, je pensais que vous étiez le meilleur dans cet hôpital ? dit Mr Evans

Je le suis mais il faut que vous sachiez quand matière de magie noire, si on ne connaît pas le contre sort précis on ne peut rien faire et j'ai essayé tous ceux que je connais mais si vous voulez vraiment retirer la magie noire qui imprègne cette cicatrice j'ai peut-être une méthode mais que le ministère n'autorise pas…

Et quelle est cette méthode Mr Bonham, demanda McGonagall intrigué qu'un guérisseur de cette importance veuille allez contre les lois.

Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur c'est une méthode inoffensive, je vais vous expliquer assez rapidement, mon ancêtre Mangouste Bonham avait fait des recherches sur les différentes créatures magiques et leurs façons de se soigner car il pensait en retirer des nouvelles façons de soigner des sorciers mais ses recherches n'ont pas aboutis soit car les créatures n'avait rien de spécial ou bien car elle ne voulait pas partager leur secret avec des sorciers, cependant en lisant ses recherches j'ai remarqué qu'il avait négligé une espèce de créature magique les elfes de maisons qu'il devait considérer comme beaucoup de sorcier inférieur à nous…

Ou voulait vous en venir Mr Bonham, dit Mr Evans qui ne voyait pas en quoi des recherches sur des elfes pouvait aidés Harry.

Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît, donc comme mon ancêtre avait négligé cette espèce j'ai fait quelque recherche moi-même et j'ai découvert que les elfes de maisons pouvaient extirper des blessures la magie noire qui y étaient imprégné et la détruire, donc si vous le souhaiter je peux utiliser cette méthode.

Mais pourquoi le ministère interdit cette pratique ? Est-ce dangereux ? demanda McGonagall

Non, professeur, cette méthode est sans danger je l'ai testé sur différents corps imprégnés de magie noire et sur un cobaye volontaire, à chaque fois les résidus de magie noire ont bien était détruit sans endommager le corps des patients, et si le ministère interdit cette méthode c'est simplement que personne là-bas ne veut reconnaître que les elfes de maisons qu'ils pensent inférieurs juste bon à être esclaves. Donc je vous le demande Mr Evans voulez-vous que j'utilise cette pratique sur votre petit-fils ?

Si c'est sans risque pour Harry, et si Minerva est d'accord je le serais aussi.

En me basant sur votre parcours à Poudlard et sur ce que je sais sur vous je pense qu'on peut vous faire confiance, dit McGonagall en prenant quand même sa baguette au cas où.

Bien, puis il dit un peu plus fort et d'une voix plus fermes, Laxi. »

Puis le bruit du transplanage se fit entendre, et une elfe de maison, avec un petit nez droit et fin, de grandes oreilles, et des grands yeux marrons vêtus d'un drap verts frappés de l'emblème des guérisseurs, apparut son maître lui ordonna de soigner Harry en enlevant les résidus de magie noire présent dans sa cicatrice, l'elfe se tourna vers Harry et grimpa sur une chaise pour se mettre à la hauteur de ce dernier puis ses mains tournées vers le bambin s'illuminèrent. L'elfe avec une intense concentration sur le visage faisait bouger ses doigts dans le vide puis au bout de cinq minutes une matière semblable à du sang noir s'éleva de la cicatrice, et il fallut encore cinq autres minutes pour retirer toutes la matière contenue dans la cicatrice, une fois toute la matière retirée l'elfe fit un dernier mouvement de main et le sang noir disparut et l'elfe s'écroula de fatigue. Le guérisseur prit Harry et fit disparaître sa cicatrice puis le rendit à Mr Evans et mit son elfe sur la table à langer pour qu'elle se repose. Après quelques minutes de remerciement envers le guérisseur, Mr Evans et McGonagall repartirent chez les Evans. Une fois de retour dans le salon, ils furent accueillit par Mrs Evans qui demanda le résumé de l'entretien. Puis une fois qu'Harry fut mis au lit, les Evans demandèrent à McGonagall :

« - Minerva, Robert et moi avons pensé que pour la sécurité d'Harry de l'inscrire dans nos écoles sous le nom Evans et non Potter, vous pensais que c'est une bonne idée ?

Eh bien, il y vrai que certains sorciers pourrait rechercher Harry chez les moldus donc oui c'est une bonne idée cependant à Poudlard il est inscrit sous le nom Potter donc il faudra lui explique quand il sera en âge de comprendre.

Bien sur Minerva, nous ne voulons pas changer son nom, il restera un Potter mais juste auprès de l'administration des écoles il sera Harry Evans.

Bien vu que ce point est réglé je pense que je vais y allez, je reverrais Harry à son entrez à Poudlard et je vous reverrais peut-être durant sa scolarité.

Vous savez Minerva, si vous voulez passez de temps en temps pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry vous serez toujours la bienvenue, Lily vous appréciez beaucoup vous savez je pense qu'elle serait heureuse que vous veuillez sur Harry, dit Rose

Cela me touche beaucoup Rose, et bien je passerai de temps en temps pour vous voir et prendre des nouvelles d'Harry, sur ce je dois vraiment y aller. Au revoir Rose, Robert.

Au revoir Minerva. »

Puis McGonagall sortit de la demeure, fis quelque pas et transplana chez elle. Et depuis ce jour, la sous-directrice de Poudlard consacra toujours le dernier dimanche du mois pour rendre visite aux Evans.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, désolé si ce chapitre est plus dans la description ou si je ne développe pas assez certains passages mais je préfère rester bref pour éviter de m'égarer et faire des chapitres trop longs et ennuyeux. _

Chapitre 3 : une enfance particulière.

Depuis ce jour Harry eu une enfance normale ou presque, quand il eut six ans ses grands-parents et sa tante Minerva lui annoncèrent qu'il était un sorcier comme ses parents, même si sa tante dut lui montrer quelques sort pour le convaincre pleinement le jeune Harry prit bien la nouvelle et demanda à sa tante de tous lui dire sur le monde des sorciers, elle refusa de tous lui dire car il fallait conserver un minimum de surprise sur ce monde mais lui promis qu'à chacune de ses visites elle lui apporterais un livre du monde sorcier qu'il en apprenne plus. Et bien sûr les Evans ont bien expliqués à Harry que sa condition de sorcier devait rester un secret pour les voisins, ses futurs camarades de classe et ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de basket qu'entraine son grand-père. Et ce jour-là Harry reçut comme cadeaux une photo magique de ses parents et un livre sur le Quidditch. Depuis ce jour Harry est devenu fan de ce sport et rêve de pouvoir le pratiquer.

Le soir d'Halloween suivant, Harry demanda à ses grands-parents la raison de la mort de ses parents, et il apprit qu'il était orphelin à cause d'un sorcier maléfique nommé Voldemort qui était mort en tentant de tuer Harry. Et il apprit aussi pourquoi à l'école il s'appelait Evans et non Potter même si pour lui les deux noms étaient importants. Pour Noël Harry reçut de la part de sa tante Minerva un balai de Quidditch pour enfant et ses grands-parents un set de balles de Quidditch, même si son balai ne volait qu'à trois mètres du sol et ne dépassait pas dix kilomètres heures, pour lui c'était le meilleur cadeau du monde. Heureusement que les balles étaient aussi pour les enfants car Harry se prit le cognard en mousse en pleine tête, depuis ce noël Harry passait au moins une heure par jour sur son balai dans le jardin derrière la haie de sapin ce qui empêchait les voisins de le voir. Et Harry lisait toujours avec attention les livres que sa tante lui apportait. Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry découvrit le monde magique petit à petit.

Pour ses huit ans Harry reçut la visite de Remus Lupin qui d'après ce dernier et sa tante Minerva était un des meilleurs amis de son père, Harry aimait beaucoup Remus qui lui raconté plein d'histoire sur son père et Poudlard. Et c'est comme ça qu'Harry gagna un oncle qui passait le voir presque tous les weekends en demandant à chaque fois aux Evans si cela ne les déranger pas. Grâce à son oncle Remus Harry s'améliora un peu sur son balai.

Pour Harry qui était un élève très sociable grâce à ses assez bonnes notes et au basket qu'il pratiquait pour faire plaisir à son grand-père tout changea pendant le dernier trimestre avant ses neuf ans, il avait était invité avec toute sa classe à l'anniversaire de Jack un des élèves les plus populaires de l'école. Pendant la fête qui se passait très bien Jack partit chercher une surprise pour ses invités dans le bureau de son père, et il revint avec un serpent d'au moins un mètre tous les enfants étaient fascinés par ce reptile puis Harry entendit le serpent parler pensant à une blague ou à un serpent de foire Harry essaya de lui parler mais les mots ne lui venait pas aussi facilement que d'habitude comme s'il parlait une langue étrangère quand il remarqua tous les regards sur lui, il comprit qu'il venait de se faire remarquer et depuis ce jour tous les enfants de l'école le prennent pour un monstre capable de parler au serpent bien sûr Harry n'en parla à personne pour ne pas se faire disputer pour avoir utilisé de la magie devant des moldus, mais il demanda à sa tante Minerva un serpent pour son anniversaire même si cette demande la surprit elle accepta. Et donc pour son neuvième anniversaire Harry eu entre autres un jeune python royal albinos qu'il appela Keith. Pour le jeune sorcier ce serpent devient son seul ami et lui fallut seulement deux semaines pour parler couramment le serpent ce qui lui permit de dresser son reptile et même si ce dernier avait un caractère très fier il accepta les ordres d'Harry assez facilement surtout pour les blagues dont était victime Remus.

Pendant la rentré de sa classe de CM1, Harry se rassura en se disant qu'au moins il avait un ami grâce à Keith et surtout que dans deux ans il serait à Poudlard avec d'autres sorciers comme lui. Quand Harry rentra dans la classe il se plaça au premier rang près de la fenêtre sans s'étonner que personne ne s'assoit à côté de lui, pendant que son instituteur présenta une nouvelle élève, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation des nuages et ne se rendit même pas compte que la nouvelle s'assit à côté de lui, puis il fut sortis de ces pensées par la sonnerie de la récréation, il prit son temps pour sortir car il n'avait pas forcément envie de revoir ceux qui le prenne pour un monstre, quand il passa devant les toilettes des filles dont la porte était ouverte et il vit que la nouvelle était en train de se faire frapper par d'autres filles et il décida d'intervenir :

-Laissez-là tranquille, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulut menaçante

-Voilà l'autre monstre, allez les filles laissons les monstres ensemble, dit une de meneuse avant de sortir des toilettes

Puis Harry regarda attentivement la nouvelle, elle avait une chevelure brune très ébouriffés, des beaux yeux noisette et quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour remercier Harry il remarque de grandes incisives :

-Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Ce n'est rien, pourquoi elles t'ont attaquée ?

-Elles voulaient me dire de faire attention à toi puis comme je t'ai défendu, elles ont commencés à se moquer de moi et quand je me suis énervée un miroir s'est brisé, dit-elle en montrant un des miroirs des toilettes qui présenter une belle fissure, et là elles ont commencé à me frapper et à me traiter de monstre puis tu es arrivé.

-Je comprends, sortons d'ici, en tous cas merci de m'avoir défendu, moi c'est Harry Evans, dit-il en tendant sa main.

-De rien, je sais ce que c'est d'être rejeté dans mon ancienne école tout le monde m'éviter et se moquer de moi à cause de choses qui arrive quand je m'énerve, sinon moi c'est Hermione Granger.

-Toi aussi il t'arrive des choses anormales ? Demanda Harry soudain très intéressé par Hermione.

-Ouais quand je m'énerve des choses arrivent comme tous à l'heure avec le miroir, ou une fois après que des filles m'ai coupé les cheveux ils ont repoussé tous seul, et d'autres choses dans le genre, toi aussi il t'arrive ce genre de chose ?

-On peut dire ça, par exemple une fois j'ai parlé à un serpent devant des élèves de l'école et depuis on me prend pour un monstre, et toi tu penses que parler au serpent c'est être un monstre ?

-Pas plus que de faire repousser des cheveux ou briser des miroirs, je pense juste qu'on doit être spéciaux, j'ai déjà lu que dans certains pays des gens agissent comme des aimants ou des voyants, on doit juste avoir des dons comme ces gens, c'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer pour ne pas penser que je suis vraiment un monstre.

-Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un monstre pas plus que moi, on est juste spéciaux comme tu l'as dit, et sinon pourquoi tu as changé d'école ?

-C'est à cause du travail, de mes parents, ils ont eu une offre pour travailler dans le coin alors on a déménagé et j'ai changé d'école.

-Je comprends, ils font quoi comme travail tes parents ?

-Ils sont dentistes

-Je déteste les dentistes à cause d'eux je ne peux pas manger tous les bonbons que je veux.

-C'est leur métier de faire en sorte que tu gardes des dents saines, dit Hermione en rigolant.

-Je sais, je dis sa comme ça en tous cas je te préfère quand tu ris.

-Merci Harry de m'avoir aidé.

-T'inquiète faut bien s'entraider entre monstre, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Ce jour-là Harry et Hermione devinrent amis, plus Harry en apprit sur Hermione plus il était sûr qu'elle était une sorcière, pour être sûr de ce fait il attendit la fin du mois pour demander conseil à sa tante Minerva, et cette dernière lui appris qu'il était possible que Hermione soit une née-moldu et qu'elle regarderait dans les futures listes d'inscription à Poudlard pour voir si son nom y est inscrit. Un mois plus tard sa tante appris à Harry qu'effectivement son amie était une née-moldu et future étudiante de Poudlard, Harry demanda s'il pouvait le dire à Hermione mais sa tante s'y opposa car elle préférait le faire car s'était dans ses fonctions de sous-directrice, et elle le rassura en promettant de dire à Hermione qu'il était lui aussi un sorcier. Harry dût attendre une semaine avant que sa tante apprenne la vérité à Hermione, quand ce fut le cas les deux jeunes sorciers se rapprochèrent encore plus. Même si Hermione avait réussi à faire faire ses devoirs Harry et à le faire réviser ce qui permit au garçon de finir deuxième de la classe derrière son amie, ce-dernier initia Hermione au Quidditch et même s'il lui fallut trois mois pour ne plus tomber du balai la jeune fille s'accrocha et commença même à apprécier ce sport, elle demanda même à ses parents de lui acheter le même balai qu'Harry. Les Grangers étaient ravis de voir leur fille se faire un ami et d'être aussi épanoui. Les Evans eux aussi étaient ravis de cette situation car au moins quand Harry rentrerais à Poudlard il serait avec son amie. Même Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de taquiner son neveu sur sa relation avec Hermione, bien-sûr Harry ne faisait aucunement attention aux boutades de son oncle, et préférait lui demandait des conseils pour les futurs blagues qu'il comptait faire. Ses grâces à ses farces qu'Hermione fit la connaissance de Keith, le serpent étant le principal complice du sorcier, et même si la sorcière ne participer jamais directement aux farces d'Harry, elle le conseiller et l'aider pour éviter qu'il se fasse prendre.

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils passèrent les deux années qui les séparer de Poudlard, à jouer au Quidditch, à faire des blagues à l'école ou même à leurs familles mais Harry n'avait jamais réussi à piéger Remus, à lire tous les livres que rapporter leur rapporter la tante d'Harry et à faire du sport moldu car Mr Evans tenais à ce que les deux jeunes enfants fassent autre chose que passer leur temps sur un balai donc il inscrit Harry et Hermione à un cours de judo en plus du basket pour son petit-fils. Et enfin en juin les deux sorciers reçurent leurs lettres pour Poudlard, avec la liste de fournitures qu'il fallait acheter sur le chemin de traverse, et quand Harry parla à ses grands-parents d'y allez le plus tôt possible, ils apprirent à leur petit-fils qu'il irait avec sa tante Minerva en compagnie d'Hermione et ses parents le trente juillet, ma veille de son anniversaire.

Le trente juillet Harry et Hermione était surexcités en attendant Minerva McGonagall qui devait emmener toutes la petite troupe sur le chemin de traverse, même les Grangers étaient nerveux de s'y rendre car jusqu'à ce jour ils passaient toujours par la professeure pour les quelques achats qu'ils avaient fait pour leurs filles. Et en début d'après-midi, la sous-directrice arriva en leurs expliquant qu'ils prendraient le magicobus pour se rendre au chaudron baveur qui servait d'entré au chemin de traverse.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews sa fait toujours plaisirs, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres je ne promet pas que les prochains seront aussi longs._

Chapitre 4 : le chemin de traverse.

Harry suivit sa tante jusqu'au trottoir et une fois que tout leur petit groupe fut réuni, Minerva donna un coup de baguette dans les airs, puis Harry vit surgir devant lui un bus violet à double impériale et on pouvait lire en lettre d'ors sur le pare-brise magicobus. Une fois que le jeune contrôleur, un certains Stan Rocade, prit note de leurs destination et qu'ils prirent leurs ticket, le petit groupe s'installe dans les différents fauteuils présent à l'intérieur du bus. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'un voyage mouvementé dût au fait que les fauteuils n'était pas fixé au sol, le magicobus les déposèrent devant un pub miteux, quand Minerva leurs indiqua que c'était bien leurs destination, une fois à l'intérieur tous furent étonnés que le principal accès au chemin de traverse soit un endroit si miteux, quand ils passèrent devant le bar, le barman interpella Minerva :

-Professeur McGonagall que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?

-Merci Tom mais je suis en mission pour Poudlard, dit-elle en montrant Harry et Hermione

-Mon dieu sa serais…. le célèbre…

-Non Tom ce n'est pas Harry Potter, ces deux enfants on grandit chez les moldus donc je dois les accompagnés pour leurs première fois sur le chemin de traverse.

-Je comprends, je ne vous accompagne pas vous connaissez le chemin, dit-il en montrant une porte entrouverte sur une petite cour.

Une fois dans cette cour, Minerva se tourna vers le mur de briques, tapota une brique puis un trou apparut et s'agrandit pour laisser place à une arcade assez grande pour qu'il puisse tous passer en même temps. Harry et Hermione ouvrirent grand leurs yeux pour pouvoir tous voir, ils étaient impressionnés qu'il y est autant de sorciers et de boutiques, voyant leur excitation Minerva leurs annonça qu'avant de visiter le chemin de traverse il fallait d'abord allez à Gringotts la banque des sorciers. Une fois dans la banque leurs groupe se divisa en deux les Grangers partirent avec un gobelin pour échanger leurs argents moldus en argents sorciers alors que Harry et Minerva suivirent un certains Gripsec dans un bureau isolé, une fois seuls dans le bureau et quand ils furent tous assis le gobelin prit la parole :

-Mrs McGonagall pourquoi vouliez-vous me parlez en privé ?

-Pour faire simple, ce jeune homme est Harry Potter et j'aimerais que vous lui fassiez un compte-rendu de ses biens.

-Bien, premièrement c'est un honneur de vous aider, et maintenant pour vos biens laissez-moi prendre votre dossier.

Puis le gobelin sortit de la pièce et y revint cinq minutes après avec un dossier dans la main :

-Alors concernant vos biens, dit-il en ouvrant le dossier, d'après ce que je lis la famille Potter possède deux coffres à Gringotts, un manoir sur les rives du Loch Ness, trois résidences secondaires à l'étranger : une en Egypte, une autre au Japon et la dernière en France, une dizaine d'elfes de maison, et pour finir des parts dans plusieurs entreprises autour du monde. Avez-vous des questions sur vos biens Mr Potter ?

-Eh, est-ce que mes résidences sont laissées à l'abandon, Mr Gripsec ? Harry vit que le gobelin sembler troublé de cette marque de respect.

-D'après ce que je peux lire la famille Potter à plusieurs domestiques sorciers dans chaque résidence, de plus les résidences secondaires servent aussi à des érudits et à des étudiants car comme les Potter sont reconnus comme étant une des familles avec la plus grande bibliothèque concernant la lutte contre la magie noire chaque résidence est proche des écoles sorcières de chaque pays.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Minerva.

-D'après ce dossier, la famille Potter à établit un contrat avec les écoles de sorcelleries de ces pays pour qu'en échange de la protection de leur demeures les élèves de ses écoles pourrait accéder à une grande partie du savoir des Potter.

-Et on si situe exactement mes demeures ?

-Cela Mr Potter n'est pas mentionné dans le dossier je vous invite à contacter les écoles pour leurs demander la localisation de vos demeures.

-Merci de ses conseils, et concernant mes coffres ici ?

-Comme je l'ai dit plutôt vos avez deux coffres, le plus petit sert normalement aux enfants de la famille Potter pour leur apprendre la valeur de l'argent et évités qu'ils dépensent tous l'argent de la famille, dans ce coffre vous disposez de cent milles Gallions, Harry remarqua que sa tante était surprise de cette annonce, ensuite pour votre deuxième coffre, c'est un des plus vieux coffres de cette banque et un des mieux gardés, il contient dix millions de Gallions plus quelques objets particulièrement rare possédé par votre famille, les versions originales de tous les livres de la bibliothèques des Potter, ainsi que des objets sans réelles valeurs marchandes.

-Et quels sont ses objets, demanda Harry qui essayer de cacher son étonnement devant tant de richesses.

-D'après le dossier, plusieurs chevalières en argent gravés aux armoiries des Potter, quelques tenues d'apparat ainsi que des bijoux qui doivent être portés par les femmes de votre famille durant les cérémonies officielles.

-Bien maintenant qu'Harry à conscience de ses biens je pense que nous pouvons accéder à ses coffres pour qu'il puisse retirer l'argent nécessaire à ses achats du jour.

-Mr Potter à quel coffre voulez-vous accéder ? Demanda le gobelin.

-Je voudrai aller au plus grand pour retirer de l'argent et une chevalière de ma famille.

-Bien, dit Minerva en tendant une lettre au gobelin, je voudrais quant à moi accéder au coffre 713 sur ordre du directeur Dumbledore.

-Tout est en ordre suivez-moi.

Harry et sa tante suivirent le gobelin qui interpella un de ses collègues, puis ils arrivèrent devant une voie ferrée puis un wagonnet arriva et ils montèrent tous dedans puis dans un voyage qui rendrais jaloux toutes les montagnes russes moldus, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs en passant Harry crut voir les flammes d'un dragon, enfin le wagonnet s'arrêta à ce qui semblait être le terminus qui était une grand salle circulaire, on pouvait y voir cinq grandes portes noires puis les gobelins s'avancèrent vers la porte la plus à droite et Gripsec dit :

-Voici le coffre numéro cinq Mr Potter, pour l'ouvrir il faut que deux gobelins travaillant à Gringotts ainsi qu'une personne propriétaire du coffre pose leurs paumes sur la porte.

Harry s'exécuta avec les deux gobelins, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce plus grande que le hall de Gringotts remplit principalement de bibliothèques et de vitrines mais la zone qui intéressé le jeune sorcier se situer sur sa gauche il y avait assez de pièces d'ors pour remplir la maison de ses grands-parents et leur jardin et il était sûr qu'il y aurait encore des pièces en trop, il se saisit de deux bourses qu'il remplit et qu'il rangea dans ses poches, puis il se dirigea vers une sorte de bureau où était posés divers bijoux dans des écrins de soies, il prit une chevalière gravait d'une tête de cerf surmonté d'un soleil, comme par magie la chevalière était à sa taille et il remarqua un livre intitulé « Histoire des Potter » et le prit. Puis il sortit de son coffre et remonta avec les gobelins et sa tante vers le coffre 713 où sa tante récupéra un petit objet emballé grossièrement avec du papier kraft et ils remontèrent vers la surface avant de quitter les gobelins dans le hall Harry demanda à Gripsec :

-Mr Gripsec si je me souviens bien je possède des elfes de maisons ?

-Oui qui sont répartis dans vos différentes demeures pour aider les domestiques, pourquoi ?

-Est-ce qu'un de ces elfes pourrait venir chez mes grands-parents où je vis actuellement ?

-Cela doit être possible avait vous une préférence pour votre elfe ?

-Le plus jeune si possible, encore merci Mr Gripsec.

-Ce sera fait au plus vite, Lord Potter.

-Lord ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui votre statut d'héritier de la famille Potter fait de vous un Lord comme tous les hommes de votre famille.

-Encore merci et au revoir.

-Au revoir.

-Alors Harry que penses-tu de tout ça ? Demanda sa tante dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des gobelins.

-Rien de spécial, sauf que maintenant en plus d'être considéré comme une sorte de sauveur je suis aussi à la tête d'une fortune colossale et que je devrais choisir mes amis avec encore plus de soins pour éviter qu'on profite de moi.

-Bien, dit Minerva en étant de fier de la réponse de son neveu de cœur, allons retrouver les Grangers.

Et ils rejoignirent les Grangers à l'extérieur de la banque, puis ils allèrent à la boutique de baguettes d'Ollivander où Hermione reçut une baguette de 23 cm en bois de vigne et ventricule de dragon alors qu'Harry dût essayer plusieurs baguettes avant que le vieux vendeur lui tende une qui lui correspondait une baguette de 27,5 cm bois de houx et plume de phénix qui par une certaine ironie était en quelque sorte la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Après sa ils sont parties vers la librairie Fleury et Bott pour leurs livres, Harry acheta tous les livres de la liste sauf celui de potion car il avait retrouvé dans le grenier le vieux livre de sa mère qui correspondait à celui de son programme et en plus sa mère y avait laissé des annotations. Dès qu'Hermione eu finit de dévorer les rayons des yeux, ils continuèrent les courses, une fois ces dernières finis la petite troupe se dirigea vers l'animalerie magique pour qu'Harry puisse offrir à Hermione un animal grâce à sa fortune découverte plus tôt dans la journée, en rentrant dans l'animalerie comme Harry parler vivement avec sa tante pour la convaincre de lui permettre d'apporter Keith à Poudlard, il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille blonde de son âge qu'il bouscula, il s'excusa aussitôt auprès de la jeune blonde mais le père de cette dernière attrapa sa fille par les épaules eu lançant un regard noir à Harry mais se retint de toutes insultes en voyant Minerva, dès la fille et le père quittèrent son champ de vision Harry reprit sa conversation avec sa tante pendant qu'Hermione avait son choix sur une énorme boule de poils rousse, la jeune sorcière appela le chat Pattenrond. Harry accepta finalement d'avoir un autre animal, alors sa tante lui offrit une chouette blanche comme la neige qu'Harry appela Hedwige. Sur le chemin du retour Minerva proposa de s'arrêter au chaudron baveur pour se reposer un peu, quand il fût dans le pub Harry sentit tous les regards sur lui et quelques murmures pour savoir s'il était ou non le grand Harry Potter, au bout de cinq minutes de ce manège Harry se leva et dit d'une voix claire et forte :

-Je ne suis pas Harry Potter, la preuve je n'ai pas de cicatrice, dit-il en montrant son front, alors maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir me reposer dans le calme, merci.

Quand Hermione lui demanda des explications, il lui dit qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Puis un homme immense arriva, un dénommé Hagrid comme le comprit Harry, l'homme discuta un instant avec la tante d'Harry puis rangea le paquet qu'elle avait pris à Gringotts dans son manteau puis il se présenta, il était gardiens des clés de Poudlard et garde-chasse. Au bout de vingt minutes la petite troupe sortit du pub pour prendre le magicobus, une fois de retour chez lui Harry se promit de ne plus monter dans ce bus de sa vie. Après avoir montrais leurs achats aux grands-parents d'Harry les Grangers prirent congés ainsi que Minerva. Puis Harry monta ses affaires dans sa chambre, et surtout fit les présentations entre Keith et Hedwige, le jeune sorcier a bien insisté sur le fait que la chouette n'était pas un casse-croute pour le reptile et que la réciproque était valable, et il promit à son serpent de trouver un argument pour pouvoir le prendre à Poudlard.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi se déroula la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry. Tout se passait parfaitement le jeune homme était entouré de ses grands-parents, de sa tante Minerva, de son oncle Remus et d'Hermione et ses parents. Comme cadeaux il reçut un jeu d'échec sorcier de ses grands-parents, un livre sur la métamorphose de sa tante, une montre de la part d'Hermione et ses parents, puis son oncle le prit à part pour lui donner son cadeau :

-Alors ton cadeau Harry, je ne l'ai pas avec moi mais il est à Poudlard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ton cadeau est spécial, c'était la clé de la réussite des maraudeurs, à ce moment Harry redoubla d'attention, à l'époque avec ton père on avait créé une carte je ne vais pas t'expliquer son fonctionnement tu comprendras vite quand tu l'auras, tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que pour l'activer il faut dire « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » et quand tu as finit tu dis « Méfait accompli ! ».

-Et où je trouve cette carte une fois à Poudlard ?

-Voilà le problème comme la carte ne sert qu'à Poudlard ton père a préféré la cacher dans le château et pour être sûr qu'elle tombe dans les mains d'élèves digne des maraudeurs il la cacha dans le bureau du concierge Rusard.

-Donc ton cadeau pour moi, c'est que je dois fouiller dans le bureau du concierge sans me faire prendre pour tenter de trouver une carte qui peut avoir déjà était trouvé par d'autres élèves.

-C'est sa, pour t'aider la carte ressemble à un vieux parchemin.

-Et dans l'hypothèse où des élèves ont déjà la carte comment je la récupère ?

-Dit-leur que tu connais les maraudeurs, nos noms sur la carte sont Cornedrue, ton père Patmol, Sirius Queudver, Peter et Lunard moi. Si tu leurs dit comment activer la carte et les noms de ses fondateurs ils devraient être assez sympa pour te la donner.

Puis ils retournèrent à la fête, puis au moment du gâteau, on entendit un crac sonore et un elfe de maison apparut, l'elfe était frêle avec de grandes oreilles et de grands yeux marrons et un nez en flûte et vêtu d'un simple drap frappé du sceau des Potter, puis l'elfe prit la parole :

-Bonjour je cherche le maître Harry Potter.

-C'est moi, dit Harry, bonjour tu peux te présenter?

-Je m'appelle Clay maître, je sers la famille Potter depuis ma naissance il y a de sa six ans, j'ai toujours servi dans votre demeure situé en France.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler maître, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

-Non Clay doit appeler le maître, maître.

-Ok et pourquoi tu as seulement un drap tu ne veux pas d'autres vêtements, Harry vit que l'elfe avait l'air sur le point de pleurer ne comprenant pas il se tourna vers sa tante.

-Harry tu dois comprendre que pour les elfes les vêtements sont signe de liberté donc si tu donnes des vêtements à un elfe il sera libre et c'est la plus grande crainte des elfes.

-Et donc Clay devra toujours porter ce drap et si au lieu de changer de vêtements on changer la forme du drap ?

-Oui je pourrais métamorphoser ce drap en d'autres vêtements et donc l'elfe ne serait pas libre puisque sa serais toujours le même vêtement et pas un nouveau, tu veux que je le fasse ?

-S'il te plaît oui, change ce drap en tenue de majordome.

Puis Minerva s'exécuta et l'elfe fût vêtu d'un élégant costume de majordome noir avec l'insigne des Potter sur le torse, puis Harry expliqua à Clay qu'il prendrait aussi des ordres auprès de ses grands-parents et le jeune sorcier dût s'expliquer auprès de son grand-père qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry avait besoin d'un elfe, et le petit-fils expliqua que c'était pour aider pour le ménage et la cuisine pour soulager sa grand-mère, cette dernière le remercia. Puis Hermione lui demanda la vérité sur Harry Potter, alors Harry lui expliqua qu'étant bébé il avait vaincu le plus puissant des mages noirs et donc toute la communauté magique le prenait pour une sorte de héros et qu'il avait changé de nom pour celui de sa mère chez les moldus pour éviter que des partisans du mage noir ne le retrouve et que sur le chemin de traverse il préférait cacher son vrai nom tant qu'il le pouvait encore pour être tranquille. Puis Harry demanda à sa tante s'il s'aurait possible de changer de nom à Poudlard non pas qu'il voulait renier le nom des Potter mais pour lui le nom des Evans était tout aussi important donc il voulait être appelé Harry Evans-Potter, sa tante ne trouva aucun contre-argument à cette idée et accepta. Puis la fête prit fin.

Durant le mois d'aout, tous se passa à merveille pour Harry qui en appris plus sur sa famille grâce au livre trouver à Gringotts, et Clay prenait ses marques chez les Evans et ces-derniers s'étaient habitué à l'elfe, puis à le dernier dimanche du mois sa tante lui donna le ticket pour le Poudlard Express qui partirais le 1er septembre, et ses grands-parents c'étaient arrangés avec les Granger pour qu'il emmène Harry à la gare avec Hermione. Et c'est après des embrassades et des aux-revoir humides qu'Harry partit avec Hermione et les Grangers vers King's Cross.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, encore un long chapitre j'espère que le prochain le sera autant mais je ne promet rien. Et surtout un grand merci à Eme7001 qui m'a aidé pour mes fautes._

Chapitre 5 : Voyage en train et vieux chapeau

Harry et les Granger furent à King's Cross à dix heures pour s'assurer que les deux futurs élèves de Poudlard aient de bonnes places dans le train, une fois devant les voies 9 et 10 le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'espace entre les deux tourniquets pour ensuite arriver sur le quai de la voie 9¾. Harry dit au revoir poliment au Granger et laissa à Hermione et ses parents un peu d'intimité. Il poussa son chariot doucement vers le train pour déjà repérer un wagon où s'installer, il attendit son amie devant une entrée et quelques instants plus tard elle le rejoint. Ils s'installèrent dans un des compartiments du dernier wagon, une fois leurs bagages et les cages des animaux rangées dans les porte-bagages, Hermione prit Pattenrond sur elle et ils firent un dernier signe de main aux Granger qui ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps à cause de leur travail.

Environ dix minutes après s'être installé dans leur compartiment et à discuter de leurs futurs cours, des élèves plus âgés firent irruption pour se présenter. Dès qu'Harry dit son prénom il vit l'excitation dans leurs regards mais dès qu'il dit Evans à la place de Potter ses ainés perdaient tous intérêts pour lui. Une fois qu'ils furent entre eux Hermione lui demanda :

-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ton vrai nom Harry ?

-Mais Hermione tu sais que mon nom est très célèbre dans le monde sorcier donc si je dis que je suis le « Harry Potter » que tout le monde connaît, ils s'intéresseront à moi pour mon nom et non pour moi. En plus à Gringotts j'ai appris que j'avais hérité d'une fortune donc des gens pourrait vouloir être proche de moi pour mon argent. Du coup, tant que je peux être comme n'importe quel élève j'en profite et je verrais les gens qui s'intéressent plus à Harry qu'à Potter tu comprends ?

-Je ne suis pas idiote Harry, mais une fois à la répartition tout le monde saura la vérité.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aviserai à ce moment.

Puis ils reprirent leurs conversations sur les cours et les maisons de Poudlard, et Hermione apprit au jeune sorcier que sa capacité à parler au serpent s'appelait le Fourchelang et que le fondateur de Serpentard le parlait ainsi que différents mages noirs à travers l'histoire et lui conseilla de n'en parler à personne. Après, ils virent passer plusieurs élèves de différents âges qui se présentaient surement pour tomber sur le grand Harry Potter mais ce-dernier préférait taire son identité. A quinze minutes du départ un garçon de leur âge plutôt odieux se présenta à eux et les méprisa aussitôt qu'il apprit leur appartenance au monde moldu. Le mépris était réciproque car Harry détestait les gens qui s'arrêtaient aux idées reçues. Une fois le blond partit, Hermione commença à stresser, vis-à-vis des propos des dires du blond qui estimait que Poudlard devrait être réservé au vrai sorcier, et son ami dût la rassurer.

Quand le train démarra la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et une fille blonde aux yeux bleus azurs, qui disait quelque chose à Harry, demanda si elle pouvait s'installer une fois ses bagages rangées elle se présenta :

-Enchanté je m'appelle Daphné Greengrass.

-De même moi c'est Hermione Granger.

-Comme elle moi c'est Harry Evans, le garçon vit que Daphné se raidit à son prénom et se détendit à son nom.

-J'ai presque eu peur de devoir changer de compartiment, dit la blonde.

-Pourquoi tu as crus que j'étais Potter ? Et en quoi c'est dérangeant tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Non je n'ai rien contre lui juste je préfère éviter que mon compartiment soit envahi de gens voulant lui parler ou entendre son histoire, et je déteste ce genre de gens car le pauvre n'a rien fait pour être considéré comme un héros.

-Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme toi Harry.

-Je suis content, je pensais que tous espoirs étaient perdus après avoir vu la moitié du train s'extasier sur mon prénom, mais changeons de sujet alors Daphné parle-nous un peu de toi, tu es une née-moldu ? Une sang-pure ?

-Tu rigoles tu n'as jamais entendus parler des Greengrass ? La plupart du temps les gens se mettent à genoux en entendant mon nom.

-Je suis désolé mais non mais dit moi pourquoi les Greengrass sont aussi connus ? Et Harry remarqua qu'Hermione était plongé dans un livre mais était sûr qu'elle écoutait leurs conversations.

-Je serais ravi de t'expliquer, pour faire simple ma famille est connue grâce aux découvertes de mes ancêtres dans le domaine de l'alchimie et en plus mon père a un poste important au ministère.

-Désolé de ne pas le savoir mais dans ce compartiment le nom des gens est sans importance, ici tu es juste Daphné.

-Ça fait plaisir à entendre alors parle-moi de toi et toi aussi Hermione.

Puis les trois jeunes sorciers parlèrent de leurs enfances, de leurs familles et c'est ainsi qu'Harry apprit que les Greengrass était une famille de sang-purs assez conservatrice mais pas aussi extrêmes que les partisans de Voldemort. Puis au bout d'une heure de voyage le chariot de friandise passa et les sorciers le pillèrent de toutes les sortes de bonbons avec toutes leurs friandises ils pourraient tenir un mois s'ils étaient raisonnables ! Harry remarqua que sur les deux bourses qu'il avait remplies à Gringotts la première était à peine vidée de moitié. Puis les jeunes reprirent leurs discutions sur les futurs cours de Poudlard, bien-sûr Hermione avait déjà lu tous les livres. Harry, lui, avait seulement feuilleté les livres de potions, de métamorphose et de sortilèges car c'était les seuls qui l'intéressaient vraiment. Enfin, Daphné n'avait ouvert aucun livre ce qui choqua Hermione. Puis vient le sujet des maisons, et Daphné demanda :

-Alors Harry dans quelle maison tu veux aller ?

-Je ne sais pas je préfère Gryffondor, Serpentard ne me dérangerais pas mais d'après Hermione je finirais à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi Hermione ?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être sa fascination pour les serpents.

-Ce n'est pas une fascination, c'est juste que depuis que j'ai Keith je m'y intéresse plus.

-Keith ? Demanda Daphné

-Mon python royal mais ma tante a refusé que je le prenne à Poudlard soi-disant que cela dérangerait les autres élèves mais heureusement je pourrais le prendre en troisième année.

-Ta tante ne serait pas McGonagall ?

-Si ! Comment tu le sais.

-On s'est croisées sur le chemin de traverse, tu m'as bousculé j'ai même crue que mon père allait t'incendier mais quand il a vu ta tante il s'est retenu. Alors comme ça tu es le neveu de McGonagall ?

-Pas vraiment, elle est amie avec mes grands-parents donc je la connais depuis mon enfance et je la considère comme ma tante, mais revenons au sujet initial nos futurs maisons. Moi Serpentard ou Gryffondor, pour Hermione je parie sur Serdaigle ou Gryffondor.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, et toi Daphné tu veux aller où ?

-Si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ma famille risque de faire une attaque.

-Ce qu'on te demande, ce n'est pas ce que ta famille veut mais ce que tu veux, dis Harry.

-Si j'oublie ma famille, j'aime bien Gryffondor j'aime les idéaux qu'ils défendent et leurs valeurs mais je finirais à Serpentard comme toute ma famille.

-Donc si tu as le choix tu irais à Serpentard vis-à-vis de ta famille ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dis Daphné abattu.

-Si tu veux j'ai peut-être une solution à ce problème, dis alors Harry avec un sourire.

-Mon sauveur tu vas effacer tous les aprioris de ma famille sur Gryffondor ? Dit la blonde ironiquement.

-Non mieux, écoute ce plan peut être foireux mais c'est quitte ou double, voilà tes parents seraient plus qu'heureux si tu te rapprochais de Potter ?

-Ouais mais je ne comprends toujours pas le truc.

-C'est simple la répartition ce fait par ordre alphabétique donc tu seras répartis avant Potter mais les chances que ce dernier soit à Gryffondor sont assez élevé donc voilà le plan si tu as le choix va à Gryffondor et tu dis à tes parents que tu y es pour te rapprocher de Potter. Brillant n'est-ce pas ?

-Très mais ton plan comporte des failles le génie, premièrement Potter peut-être répartis ailleurs et aussi je ne suis pas le genre de personne à profiter des autres.

-C'est simple comme c'est par ordre alphabétique tu diras que c'était un coup de poker et je ne te demande pas de profiter de lui mais juste de le faire croire à tes parents.

-Vu sous cet angle ce plan peut marcher, je vais y réfléchir enfin bref changeons de sujet vous aimez le Quidditch ?

Puis s'en suivit une discutions animée sur les meilleures équipes ou les meilleurs joueurs à travers l'histoire, et la conversation repartie sur d'autres sujets tous aussi divers et variés. Alors que la fin du voyage approchait ils furent interrompus par un roux de leur âge qui chercher un crapaud pour un certain Neville. Une fois qu'il eut sa réponse le roux les laissa après s'être présenté il s'appelait Ron Weasley et réagit comme tous les autres à la présentation d'Harry. Dès qu'ils virent que le voyage touchait à sa fin, ils s'habillèrent avec les robes de l'école puis Harry prit la décision de dire la vérité à Daphné :

-Ecoute Daphné je dois te dire quelque chose et je préfère te le dire maintenant que tu l'apprennes pendant la répartition, je m'appelle Harry Evans-Potter.

-Quoi !

-Je sais que j'aurais dû le dire depuis le début mais je préférais passer le voyage en train comme tout le monde sans me faire harceler tu comprends ?

-Je comprends, j'aurais surement fais pareils mais pendant ton fameux plan tu parlais de toi à la troisième personne.

-En même temps j'aurais dit « je » tu aurais compris direct en tous cas j'ai vu que tu étais sincère avec moi pendant tout le trajet et je préférais te le dire moi-même.

-Merci mais tu es vraiment le Harry Potter ?! Tu n'as pas de cicatrice…

-Déjà c'est Evans-Potter, et pour la cicatrice on me l'a enlevée étant enfant, et j'ai une autre preuve, dit-il en sortait de sa poche la chevalière des Potter avant de la passer à son doigt.

-L'emblème des Potter, donc tu ne me mens pas, de toute façon pour moi tu resteras le Harry qui a des goûts horribles en matières de Quidditch.

-Merci, mais mes goûts ne sont pas horrible…

-Les enfants le train est arrêté, il faut descendre. Dit Hermione pour les calmer

Puis ils descendirent sur le quai, où ils suivirent Hagrid qui emmena toutes les premières années sur une rive d'un lac qui était surplombé par le château, époustouflant. Ils se répartirent tous par groupe de quatre pour traverser le lac sur des barques. Harry et les filles partagèrent leur barque avec Ron, pendant toute la traversé Harry fit bien attention de cacher la chevalière de sa famille avec les manches de sa robe. Une fois sur l'autre rive le dénommé Neville retrouva son crapaud et ils furent accueillis au château par la tante d'Harry qui leur expliqua le fonctionnement des maisons et le système de point puis elle les fit attendre dans une petite salle jouxtant ce qui semblait être la grande salle. Pendant cette attente tout le monde se demandait la méthode de répartition Ron disait que ses frères lui avait parlé d'un troll. Hermione pariait plus sur un test de personnalité ou de connaissances, Daphné était plongé dans ses réflexions si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas les fantômes qui traversèrent la pièce. Pour la répartition Harry se souvint que son grand-père lui disait qu'à l'armée un bon instructeur peut repérer un bon soldat en le regardant droit dans les yeux, donc il pensait plus à quelque chose dans ce genre mais avant qu'il ait put en parler avec les autres la porte s'ouvrit et ils durent suivre McGonagall en rangs de deux à travers la grande salle qui était magnifiquement décorée. La professeure posa sur un tabouret un vieux chapeau qui au bout de quelques secondes s'ouvrit et se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Toute la salle applaudit puis McGonagall les appela pour porter le chapeau et être repartis :

-Abbot, Hannah !

-POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le chapeau et la table de ces-derniers explosa en applaudissements.

-Bones, Susan !

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Boot, Terry !

-SERDAIGLE !

.

.

.

-Bulstrode, Millicent !

-SERPENTARD !

.

.

.

-Evans-Potter, Harry ! Toute la salle retint son souffle en voyant Harry se diriger vers le Choixpeau mais il était indifférent à tous ces regards.

Une fois sur le tabouret sa tante lui mit le Choixpeau et entendit une voix à son oreille :

-Pas facile beaucoup de qualités appréciées par les fondateurs. Intelligent mais pas assez travailleur pour Serdaigle, fidèle et loyal envers ses amis mais pas assez social pour Poufsouffle, courageux comme un Gryffondor mais aussi une forte envie de faire ses preuves au-delà de son nom une envie propre au Serpentard mais peut-être trop tolérant pour être Serpentard, difficile très difficile Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Tu n'as pas une préférence mon garçon ?

-Pas vraiment mais si j'ai le choix je choisirais Gryffondor.

-Tu es sûr ? Serpentard t'apporterais aussi de grandes choses.

-Oui je suis sûr je n'ai rien contre Serpentard mais Gryffondor me semble plus familier si je puis dire.

-Très bien alors… GRYFFONDOR !

Harry retira le chapeau et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors qui avait explosait en applaudissements et où des jumeaux aussi roux que Ron chanter « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! ». Il dût les reprendre sur son nom de famille qui n'était pas Potter mais Evans-Potter, et les jumeaux reprirent « Evans-Potter avec nous ! Evans-Potter avec nous ! » Une fois qu'il eut serré la main d'un autre roux, à croire que c'était une invasion, avec un insigne sur le torse surement un préfet comme le fut son oncle Remus. Harry reporta son attention sur le tabouret pour voir la répartition de ses amies :

-Granger, Hermione !

Le Choixpeau mis presque cinq minutes à se décider avant de crier :

-GRYFFONDOR ! Et Hermione rejoint son ami chez les rouges et ors.

-Greengrass, Daphné !

Harry remarqua que les Serpentards étaient sûrs d'avoir Daphné cependant le Choixpeau mit presque sept minutes avant de crier :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Toute la salle était muette devant ce choix, Harry comprit alors à quel point les Greengrass devait être reconnus comme une famille de Serpentards, mais les Gryffondors se reprirent et applaudirent Daphné presque aussi fort que pour Harry et cette-dernière rejoint ses nouveaux amis en murmurant à Harry qu'elle tentait son plan. Puis la répartition se poursuivit, Neville fut repartit à Gryffondor, le blond du train un certain Drago Malefoy alla chez les Serpentards, une certaine Lisa Turpin alla chez les Serdaigles, Ron rejoignit les roux qui étaient de sa famille à Gryffondor et pour finir un certain Zabini finit chez les Serpentards.

Puis le directeur Dumbledore prit la parole pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux et bon retour aux anciens. Il dit une suite de mot sans sens qui le fit passer pour un fou mais Harry savait grâce à sa tante et son oncle à quel point le directeur était impressionnant tant par son intelligence que par sa puissance donc il ne s'en formalisa pas. Enfin le banquet commença, heureusement qu'Harry était entouré de Daphné et Hermione car cela limitait les personnes pouvant lui poser des questions. Mais, Harry dût quand même répondre à quelques questions comme « Pourquoi tu n'as pas de cicatrice ? » ou « Tu te souviens de cette nuit ? » au bout de cinq minutes d'interrogatoire Daphné fit comprendre à qui pouvait l'entendre que le prochain qui embêtait Harry avec ses questions stupides recevrait une fourchette dans le front pour pouvoir imiter une licorne. A cette remarque les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et essayèrent de convaincre Ron de poser des questions à Harry, mais ce dernier fut tranquille pendant tout le reste du festin, il parla surtout avec Hermione et Daphné.

A la fin du festin, le directeur rappela quelques règles comme par exemple que la forêt interdite était interdite, que la magie était interdite dans les couloirs, que les sélections de Quidditch auraient lieues pendant la deuxième semaine. Un couloir aussi était interdit d'accès sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La curiosité d'Harry fut tout de suite piquée et il nota de visiter ce couloir quand il aurait le temps. Non pas qu'il tenait à mourir mais dès qu'on lui interdisait quelque chose ça le démangeait de le faire. Enfin, les préfets emmenèrent les Gryffondors dans leurs dortoirs en passant à travers un dédale de couloirs puis devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame, le frère de Ron un certain Percy dit « Caput Draconis » pour ouvrir le passage et arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. A l'intérieur, il indiqua les dortoirs des garçons et des filles, une fois qu'Harry eu dit bonne nuit à ses amies il se dirigea vers son dortoir qu'il partageait avec Ron, Neville et deux autres, Dean et Seamus si la mémoire d'Harry était bonne. Il n'eut que le temps de remarquer sa valise avant de s'endormit aussitôt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, pour ceux qui demandent je poste un chapitre tous les lundis soirs. Et surtout merci à Eme7001 qui m'aide pour corriger mes chapitres._

Chapitre 6 : Premiers cours et premier souci.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain il mit quelque instant à réaliser qu'il était à Poudlard l'école de ses rêves. Comme à son habitude il s'était réveillé à l'aube et il en profita pour détailler sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse et chaleureuse chaque lit était équipé de rideau si son occupant voulait de l'intimité. Puis pour éviter de déranger ses camarades de chambres il prit un morceau de parchemin, de l'encre, une plume et il descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'installa à une des tables pour écrire une lettre à ses grands-parents dans le but de les tenir au courant de sa répartition. Une fois qu'il fut content de sa lettre, il partit dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires mais garda la lettre sur lui pour pouvoir la donner à Hedwige dans la journée. Ce qu'il fit quand elle lui rendit visite lorsqu'il s'assit dans la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Quand Daphné et Hermione arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour retrouver Harry, le jeune sorcier avait déjà bien entamé son petit-déjeuner. Le repas se passa assez tranquillement, une fois ce-dernier finit Percy le préfet donna leur emploi du temps aux premières années. Enfin les cours pouvaient commencer, Hermione ne tenait plus en place et avait hâte de travailler alors que Daphné ne laissait rien paraître de son état. La première semaine de cours d'Harry et ses amis leur avait permis de se faire un avis sur les matières qu'ils préfèreraient. Harry trouvait que les cours de botanique étaient intéressants mais que trois fois par semaine c'était trop. Pour l'histoire de la magie à part Hermione et les Serdaigles tout le monde pensait que la seule utilité de ce cours serait de rattraper son retard dans les devoirs des autres matières. L'astronomie était le seul cours qui se passait de nuit, le cours de sortilèges était un des cours qu'Harry attendait avec impatience. Il était enseigné par le professeur Flitwick qui était plus que ravi de faire cours à Harry tellement ravi qu'il en tomba pendant l'appel, quand il posa une question Harry se fit une joie d'y répondre :

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire la différence entre les sortilèges et les sorts de combat enseigné en défense contre les forces du Mal ? Le petit professeur vit deux mains se lever mais donna la parole à Harry. Mr Potter ?

-C'est Evans-Potter professeur, la principale différence est le but des sorts car les sorts de combat ne peuvent être utilisé qu'en combat alors que les sortilèges peuvent servir dans la vie de tous les jours même s'ils sont souvent utilisés dans les combats car ils peuvent d'adapter à toutes les situations. Par exemple le sort Wingardium Leviosa peut être utilisé sur un objet qui nous servira de bouclier ou d'arme donc les sortilèges font appel à l'imagination du sorcier pour surprendre l'adversaire.

-Exactement en plus d'avoir appris la définition des sortilèges vous l'avez parfaitement comprise, cinq points pour Gryffondor grâce à vous Mr Evans-Potter.

Et la fin du cours fut principalement consacrée à un résumé des sorts qu'ils devraient apprendre au cours de cette année.

Pour le premier cours de métamorphose le professeur McGonagall fit une démonstration en changeant son bureau en cochon puis donna le premier exercice pratique des premières années en leur demandant de changer une allumette en aiguille à coudre. Après de longues explications, pour cet exercice qui s'avérait plus difficile qu'à première vue, Harry se souvint d'un passage de l' « Histoire des Potter » -qui était en fait une sorte de journal tenue par tous ses ancêtres et ce depuis au moins un siècle d'après ce qu'Harry avait lu- en tout cas un des ancêtres du garçon avait marqué qu'en métamorphose le plus important n'était pas d'imaginer la transformation dans son esprit mais de se convaincre que l'objet de départ était l'objet final, car l'esprit était supérieur à la matière. Harry imagina donc de toute ses forces que l'allumette était une aiguille et dès qu'il ne vit plus qu'une aiguille devant lui il lança le sort, comme prévu l'allumette devint une aiguille. Etant le premier de la classe à avoir réussi, il fit gagner cinq points à sa maison et fut gratifier d'un sourire de sa tante. A la fin de la classe seule Hermione réussi l'exercice pendant qu'Harry devait s'entraîner pour rendre sa métamorphose de plus en plus rapide et fluide.

Pour l'instant Harry était ravi de ses cours à Poudlard, à part le fait qu'il se perdait presque tout le temps dans le dédale de couloirs de l'école. Mais heureusement Daphné avait l'air de commencer à s'y retrouver, en tout cas le jeune sorcier était ravi d'être ami avec Daphné car sa seule présence lui permettait d'être tranquille. En effet Harry remarqua que son amie avait différents visages. Elle avait un visage fier et froid telle une princesse des glaces avec les élèves des autres maisons, avec les Gryffondor son visage était juste fier. Mais avec Harry et Hermione son visage était détendu, chaleureux. Le trio restait le plus gros de leur temps ensemble car leur caractère ne les rendait pas très ouvert aux autres, entre Hermione qui était toujours plongée dans un livre et Daphné qui semblait capable de crucifier quiconque lui manquait de respect ou parlait trop… Seul Harry pouvait discuter et même ne pas être d'accord avec elle sans avoir à subir un regard de tueuse de la part de la blonde dans leur promotion le seul autre élève qui parlait avec Harry était Ron. Ce-dernier était sympathique et très calé sur le Quidditch Harry voyait en lui un bon camarade de chambre et de classe mais pas un ami proche car ils ne se parlaient qu'en cours ou quand Daphné n'était pas là. Tout cela parce que le rouquin avait peur de la blonde et cette-dernière l'ayant remarqué s'amusait beaucoup.

Quand ce fut le vendredi Harry avait hâte d'être en cours de potion; car ce cours était le préféré de sa mère. Même si pour cela il devait supporter Malefoy car le cours de potion était en commun pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. Il avait pris le livre de sa mère où elle avait notifié des améliorations ou des conseils pour certaines potions. Le cours avait lieu les cachots, il y faisait plus froid que n' importe où d'autre dans le château. Quand le professeur Rogue fit l'appel il s'arrêta un instant sur Harry comme s'il étudiait une grenouille avant de la disséquer puis reprit l'appel. Après s'en suivit un long speech sur le fait que les potions demandaient de la patience et de la rigueur et qu'il espérait que cette classe serait plus doué qu'une bande de cornichon. Puis après un long silence, il ajouta :

-Potter qu'est-ce qu'on obtient si on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-C'est Evans-Potter professeur, et on obtient un somnifère très puissant appelé la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

-Bien Potter et où iriez-vous si je vous demande de me rapporter un bézoard ?

-Professeur je m'appelle Evans-Potter, et pour le bézoard soit j'irais dans votre armoire car comme le bézoard est un antidote à la plupart des poisons vous devez en posséder sinon on peut en trouver dans l'estomac des chèvres.

-Je vois que vous avez le sens de l'humour de votre père, sinon Potter dites-moi la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-C'est Evans-Potter, dit Harry en serrant les dents, et je suis désolé mais je n'ai lu que la moitié du livre et cette information ne s'y trouvait pas.

-Votre ignorance fait perdre un point à Gryffondor Potter. Dit le professeur en accentuant sur le nom d'Harry.

-Mais c'est injuste professeur, s'indigna Harry, j'ai répondu à deux questions sur trois et je fais perdre un point à ma maison car je ne connais pas quelques choses qu'on n'apprendra pas avant plusieurs mois, et en plus je m'appelle Evans-Potter.

-A ce que je vois vous êtes aussi arrogant que votre père, tout d'abord j'enlève des points si j'estime que c'est mérité.

-Ne parlez pas de mon père professeur.

-Vous n'aimez pas entendre la vérité sur votre père Potter, dit Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

-Non professeur, je sais que mon père pouvait être arrogant mais en même temps il pouvait se le permettre il était un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotions sans faire d'effort particulier, il était un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch que Gryffondor est connu, en somme il était doué, lui. Dit Harry en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Votre impertinence coûte dix points à Gryffondor et si vous me répondez encore vous serez collé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre et remarqua que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui. Le reste du cours Harry fut en binôme avec Daphné pour préparer une potion anti-furoncles, le binôme se concentra au maximum pour que la potion soit parfaite. Durant le cours Rogue enleva des points au Gryffondor à chaque occasion possible et inimaginable et fit des critiques à tout le monde sauf au binôme de Malefoy et celui d'Harry même s'il avait observé ce-dernier deux fois plus longtemps que les autres. Il dut cependant partir s'occuper de Neville qui avait confondu les étapes de la potion. A la fin du cours au lieu de partir directement vers la grande salle Harry préférait suivre un conseil de son oncle Remus qui lui avait dit « si un jour tu as un différend avec un professeur excuse-toi à la fin du cours même si tu avais raison, il ne faut jamais être ouvertement contre un professeur. » Donc Harry dit à ses amies qu'il les rejoindrait après et attendit d'être seul avec son professeur pour dire :

-Professeur je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement au début de votre cours et vous promet que ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Je suis surpris par ce comportement mais j'accepte vos excuses, maintenant partez.

Puis Harry partit en direction de la grande salle pour retrouver ses amies. Une fois à la table des Gryffondor, il expliqua pourquoi il était en retard devant le regard incrédule de Daphné. Il la rassura en lui expliqua la manœuvre consistait à ne jamais se mettre ouvertement un enseignant à dos. Puis, il parla avec Hermione pendant que la blonde du trio lisait le journal. Alors que la discussion s'orientait sur un planning de révisions, elle fut interrompu par Daphné qui tendait le journal ouvert sur la page des sports avec un grand sourire quand Harry lut les résultats des matchs de Quidditch il comprit le sourire de son amie. Son équipe favorite les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel avait perdu contre celle de Daphné les Harpies de Holyhead puis il remarqua le score serré et le fit remarquer :

-Pourquoi un si grand sourire Daphné les Chauves-Souris n'ont perdus que de dix points et en plus c'est l'attrapeuse de l'équipe qui a eu le vif.

-Justement sans son attrapeuse l'équipe craint, je reconnais que ça a été une grande équipe mais depuis deux-trois ans elle n'est même pas dans les trois premiers.

-Tu exagères le seul souci c'est les batteurs qui ne sont pas encore synchro ce n'est que le troisième match de la saison et leur première défaite, et de toute façon avec une attrapeuse comme Victoria Oblige la coupe est pour eux.

-Et tu remets encore Oblige sur le tapis dit-moi ce qu'elle a de si spécial.

-Premièrement elle est la plus jeune joueuse au poste d'attrapeur de la ligue et est reconnu comme une des meilleures, deuxièmement c'est sa première année professionnel à plein temps puisque l'année dernière elle finissait sa scolarité en France, et pour finir elle attrape toujours le vif ! Mais c'est vrai que sinon elle n'a rien de spécial. Dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique qui cloua le bec de Daphné.

En lisant plus attentivement le journal, Harry lut quelque chose que le perturba :

-Et Herm' tu te souviens de notre visite à Gringotts ?

-Déjà ne m'appelle pas comme sa et oui je m'en souviens pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'appeler par ton surnom, enfin bref ce n'est pas le sujet, il y a eu un cambriolage à Gringotts.

-Ton coffre ?

-Non, le coffre 713 où ma tante a retiré un paquet pour Dumbledore avant de le donner plus tard à Hagrid. Je me demande ce que c'est.

-Surement quelque chose de dangereux et surtout Harry évite de vouloir en savoir plus, tu vas encore t'attirer des problèmes.

-Si c'est dangereux le directeur a dû vouloir le cacher dans un endroit plus sûr que Gringotts donc c'est caché dans le château, dit Harry dont les méninges tournaient à plein régime.

-Il ne prendrait pas le risque qu'un élève le trouve voyons.

-Je sais Hermione et c'est pour ça qu'il nous a interdit le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite.

-Bien pensé Hep et comme tu y accèdes sans mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, dit soudain Daphné.

-Hep ? Pourquoi ce surnom ?

-C'est simple c'est tes initiales alors ton plan pour trouver un objet potentiellement dangereux surement protégé par quelque chose qui risque de nous tuer ?

-C'est simple il faut juste que je récupère un cadeau à moi dans le bureau de Rusard, mais ça va être compliqué puisqu'il connaît le château et ses passages secrets mieux que quiconque donc pour être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre ça va être dur.

-Et comment tu t'es fait confisquer quelque chose par Rusard ?

-Il ne m'a rien confisqué pour faire simple un objet a été caché dans son bureau et on me l'a offert. Hermione tu as un plan ?

-Le moyen le plus simple serait de faire une diversion pour l'éloigner de son bureau ou de demander à quelqu'un qui connaît mieux le château que lui de nous aider.

-Je crois savoir qui pourrait nous aider les jumeaux Weasley, dit Daphné en les fixant.

-Sa sera notre dernière option essayons de nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes. Dit Harry qui préférait ne pas avoir à expliquer aux jumeaux ce qu'il chercher dans le bureau de Rusard.

Et le trio passa son après-midi et la moitié de son week-end à suivre Rusard ou à tenter d'échapper à sa chatte miss Teigne qui le prévenait dès qu'un élève s'approchait de son bureau. A la fin du week-end Harry et ses amies, enfin surtout Daphné puisqu'Hermione préférait réviser la plupart du temps, se mirent d'accord que si à la fin de la semaine prochaine ils n'avaient toujours pas pu récupérer la carte, ils demanderaient de l'aide aux jumeaux.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, et merci à Eme7001 pour son aide._

Chapitre 7 : Quidditch et Maraudeurs.

Le lundi matin Harry fut encore une fois le premier lever de son dortoir, il prit ses affaires pour la journée et descendit dans la salle commune pour lire les cours qu'il avait dans la journée puis descendit dans la grande salle pour commencer à déjeuner et comme à leurs habitudes ses amies arrivèrent presque quand il finissait de manger. Au moment du courrier Harry vit que Daphné lisait une lettre et demanda :

-Hé Daph' c'est de tes parents ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Pourquoi pas ! Toi tu m'appelle bien par ce surnom stupide.

-Déjà il n'est pas stupide et c'est le seul que j'ai trouvé c'est avec tes initiales et sa donne Hep.

-Ok si tu m'appelles Hep je t'appelle Daph'

-Marché conclu, et pour en revenir à la lettre c'est bien de mes parents, ils me disent qu'ils attendent les résultats de ce plan pour me donner un avis.

-Cool au moins ils ne t'ont pas déshéritée, c'est déjà ça, dit Harry en vola un toast à Hermione.

-Hey c'est mon toast Harry!

-Faut partager Hermione et excusez-moi les filles je dois parler au directeur, dit-il en se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

-Harry mon garçon que me vaut ta visite de si bon matin.

-Bonjour directeur, voilà je voudrais vous demander un service et vous êtes la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé pour résoudre mon problème.

-Bien j'accepterai de t'aider si tu réponds à une de mes questions, comment cela ce fait que tu n'aies plus de cicatrice ?

-Quand j'étais bébé mes grands-parents m'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste où un guérisseur me la enlevé.

-Bien merci de ta réponse maintenant dis-moi ton problème, dit le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Voilà cet été quand j'ai visité Gringotts on m'a appris que j'avais différentes demeures à l'étranger et que ces résidences se trouvaient dans le campus d'écoles de pays étrangers et que donc pour connaître leur emplacement je devais demander au directeur de ces écoles de me les indiquer et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à rentrer en contact avec eux.

-Ça devrait être possible pour quand te faudrait-il ces informations Harry ?

-J'aimerais visiter une résidence par été et je voudrais commencer par celle située au japon donc j'aimerais pouvoir contacter votre homologue japonais en premier.

-Fort bien je tâcherais de te mettre en contact avec le directeur Yamamoto de l'académie Fuji au plus vite et je m'occuperais des autres quand tu me le demanderas ça te va Harry ?

-Merci pour tout, directeur bonne journée.

-De rien Harry, bonne journée à toi aussi.

Puis Harry retourna à la table des Gryffondors pour retrouver ses amies en train de finir de manger. Quand Hermione lui demanda de quoi il parlait avec le directeur, il répondit avec un grand sourire qu'il planifiait ses vacances d'été et refusa par la suite de répondre à toutes les questions sur le sujet pour garder la surprise. La semaine se passait bien pour Harry et ses amies. Dans certains cours le garçon se mettait en binôme avec Ron pour laisser les filles ensembles. Ainsi, Hermione pourrait s'ouvrir un peu plus à Daphné car il trouvait son amie d'enfance encore trop renfermée. Quand il apprit que le premier cours de vol du jeudi serait avec les Serpentards il fut déçu de devoir encore supporter Malefoy qu'il trouvait particulièrement vantard dès que le sujet du Quidditch était abordé.

Quand ce fut enfin jeudi Harry dut passer presque tout son déjeuner à rassurer Hermione sur ses compétences de vol car même si elle restait moins douée qu'Harry sur un balai elle parvenait à ne plus tomber :

-Mais Harry, chez nous on a que des balais destinés à des enfants ! Là on va voler sur des vrais balais.

-Ecoute Hermione ça ne sera que le premier cours de vol, le prof va surement nous demander de voler à la verticale sur quelques mètres puis de redescendre, tu en pense quoi Daph' ?

-Ouais surement, dis mollement la blonde.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Daphné ? Demanda Hermione.

-Rien de grave t'inquiète c'est juste que les Harpies ont perdues face aux tornades alors que les chauves-souris ont largement gagnées face aux faucons.

-Encore le Quidditch, vous pourriez vous intéresser à autre chose qu'aux résultats des matchs, comme à faire vos devoirs ou réviser vos cours.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch.

-Tu te trompe Daph' elle aime ce sport mais plus le côté stratégie, technique et les statistiques que le résultat du match.

-Chacun son truc.

-Mr Evans-Potter le directeur m'a demandé de venir vous chercher car il voudrait vous parler, dit Madame Chourave l'enseignante de botanique.

-Merci professeur, j'y vais de ce pas, dit-il en se levant pour rejoindre son directeur.

- Vous m'avez demandé monsieur.

-Oui, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec le directeur Yamamoto et on a convenu qu'un hibou serais un moyen de communication trop lent donc tu n'auras qu'à me passer tes lettres pour lui et je lui transmettrai et pareil pour les siennes ça te va ?

-C'est parfait encore merci pour tout directeur, bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Harry.

Puis il retourna à sa table. Sur le chemin il vit Malefoy embêter Neville et décida d'aider son camarade :

-Alors Malefoy je ne savais pas que tu étais pauvre au point de voler les affaires des autres.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires le binoclard.

-Messieurs Malefoy et Evans-Potter que faîtes-vous, demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Rien professeur je regardais juste le Rapeltout de Neville, dit le blond avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa table accompagné de ses deux gorilles.

-Messieurs faîte honneur au Gryffondors et ne répondez pas aux provocations de Mr Malefoy, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, dit-elle en lançant un regard soutenu à Harry.

-Oui professeur, répondirent les deux camarades à l'unisson.

La matinée passa assez vite, certains élèves était stressés à cause du premiers cours de vol, surtout Neville mais vu comment il était maladroit avec ses deux pieds sur terre on ne pouvait qu'espérer mieux sur un balai. Enfin à 15h30 les Gryffondors sortirent dans le parc pour rejoindre les Serpentards sur un terrain assez vaste où les attendait une vingtaine de balais. Peu de temps après la professeure de vol Mrs Bibine, qui avait les cheveux courts et gris avec des yeux jaunes comme ceux des rapaces, leur ordonna de se mettre à côté d'un balai, puis quand chaque élève eut un balai elle exigea :

-Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites « debout ».

Quand Harry s'exécuta son balai réagit du premier coup et se plaça dans sa main droite, du coup de l'œil il vit qu'Hermione dut s'y reprendre à deux fois sûrement à cause du stress. Le balai de Neville semblait ignorer totalement le jeune sorcier, alors que Daphné eu la même facilité qu'Harry. Puis la professeure passa dans les rangs pour corriger la position de chaque élève, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il entendit que Malefoy tenait son balai de la pire des façons, et quand chaque élève eut son inspection, elle dit :

-Maintenant à mon coup de sifflet vous donnez un coup de pied au sol pour vous élever puis vous montez sur un ou deux mètres et pour finir vous redescendez en penchant votre balai en avant , attention dans trois, deux…

Mais Neville n'avait pas attendu le signal pour s'élancer et n'avait pas l'air de contrôler son balai car même si la professeure lui ordonna de descendre il continuer de s'élever dans les airs. Vers les six mètres il glissa de son balai et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol avec un horrible craquement, quand Mrs bibine put l'examiner elle déclara :

-Le poignet est cassé ce n'est pas encore trop grave, puis elle aida Neville à se relever avant de dire à la classe, personne ne touche au balai pendant que j'amène ce garçon à l'infirmerie si je surprends quelqu'un sur un balai son séjour à Poudlard risque d'être écourté.

Et elle partit avec un Neville ruisselant de larmes et boitant. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Malefoy ne put se retenir de rire :

-Vous avez vu la tête de ce crétin même pas capable de tenir sur un balai.

-Ta gueule Malefoy, lança Daphné.

-Tu prends la défense d'un tel pleurnichard Greengrass ? S'exclama Pansy Parkinson une Serpentard groupie de Malefoy.

-Eh regardez ça, dit le blond avant de partir à l'endroit où Neville s'était écrasé, ce truc stupide que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé.

-Donne-moi ça Malefoy, dit sèchement Harry et tous les yeux furent braqués sur lui et le blond.

-Si tu y tiens tellement attrape-le avant que je ne puisse le cacher quelque part où cet idiot ne le trouvera jamais, dit-il avant d'enfourcher son balai.

Harry empoigna son balai, il entendit Hermione lui souhaiter bonne chance, puis il s'élança dans les airs à la poursuite de Malefoy qu'il doubla avant de prendre un virage serré pour se retrouver face à lui :

-Donne-moi ça Malefoy ou je te fais tomber de ton balai.

-Essaye toujours, dit le blond avec une assurance feinte.

Puis Harry fonça tel une flèche sur Malefoy, il toucha l'objet du bout des doigts mais le blond eu juste le temps de se décaler un peu pour l'empêcher de se saisir du Rapeltout, quand Malefoy compris qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce duel, il lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible et là comme dans un film Harry vit la trajectoire de la boule dans son esprit et se dirigea vers la zone où la boule tomberait, il ignora les cris des élèves pour se concentrer quand il fut dans la zone prévu il remonta en chandelle au moment où ses pieds effleurèrent le sol pendant son ascension il tendit juste la main pour attraper la boule de verre puis redescendit tranquillement vers le groupe d'élèves qui l'acclamèrent quand il entendit un cri qui lui glaça le sang :

-HARRY EVANS-POTTER ! Et Harry vit sa tante se diriger vers lui. Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard je n'ai vu un comportement aussi risqué, vous auriez pu vous tuer.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute professeur, intervint Hermione, c'est Malefoy qui…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir Granger, venez avec moi Evans-Potter.

Harry suivit sa tante et remarqua le sourire satisfait de Malefoy et de ses gorilles dont Harry ne se rappelait jamais le nom, puis il suivit sa tante dans les couloirs de Poudlard et il tenta de s'expliquer pour éviter une punition non-mérité :

-Mais tata je n'y suis pour rien.

-Harry ici je suis ton professeur pas ta tante surveille ton langage.

-Bien professeur, je suis innocent j'essayais juste de récupérer un objet de Neville que Malefoy voulait cacher pour qu'il ne le retrouve jamais.

-Cela n'excuse en rien ton comportement, la discussion est close.

Et au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant une salle de classe et sa tante toqua pour demander au professeur Flitwick du bois, Harry se demanda si sa punition serais de le couper comme les moldus mais non en fait c'était un élève qui devait être en cinquième année, puis la professeure emmena les deux élèves qui se jetaient des coup d'œil suspicieux pour finir elle le fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide et ordonna à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard, de sortir et quand ce fut fait elle dit :

-Evans-Potter je vous présente Olivier Dubois le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Dubois je vous présente le nouvel attrapeur de votre équipe.

-Vous êtes sérieuse professeure ? Demanda Dubois dont le visage irradiait de bonheur.

-Très sérieuse ce garçon a un talent inné pour voler sur un balai je pensais le faire rejoindre l'équipe pendant sa deuxième année mais après ce que je viens de voir il est déjà prêt pour cette année et j'en ai assez de voir le regard suffisant du professeur Rogue à cause des victoires de Serpentard, donc Dubois je vous laisse Evans-Potter pour tous lui expliquer et vous, dit-elle en pointant Harry du doigt, pour éviter qu'on pense que je fais du favoritisme vous serez collé avec moi ce soir et demain soir de 18h à 20h compris ?

-Oui professeure et pour le balai je fais comment ? Demanda Harry.

-Je demanderais au directeur de faire une exception.

Une fois sa tante sortie, Dubois harcela Harry de questions sur le Quidditch et fut heureux de voir que son futur attrapeur connaissait déjà le sujet puis il donna à Harry le planning d'entrainement et surtout de ne rien dire sur son nouveau poste il fallait mieux garder la surprise pour le premier match puis Harry posa une question à Dubois :

-Juste pour savoir si un élève de première année se présente à la sélection de Quidditch, il a le droit de participer ?

-Comme ils ne sont pas autorisés à avoir un balai, ils ne participent jamais mais si l'élève y tient vraiment je le ferais passer la sélection sur un des balais de l'école et suivant ses résultats dessus j'aviserai pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir et les sélections se passe quand ? Pour que je puisse y assister en spectateur.

-Ce soir à 18h tu seras en retenue mais t'inquiète tu verras toute l'équipe à l'entrainement.

-Merci je vais y allez sinon mes amies vont se faire des idées.

-Ok on se voit à l'entrainement n'oublie pas.

Ensuite Harry laissa Dubois pour se diriger vers la grande salle pour trouver ses amies mais en ne les voyant pas à l'intérieur il se dirigea vers leur salle commune, une fois à l'intérieur il les vit près des fenêtres il s'approcha d'elles et dit :

-Salut les filles alors quoi de neuf ?

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Demanda Hermione qui le fusilla du regard.

-Tu parles de ma punition j'ai rien eu juste deux colles avec McGonagall et une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il s'assura de dire la dernière partie de sa phrase assez bas pour que seule ses amies puissent l'entendre.

-Quoi mais c'est fou tu dois être un des plus jeunes joueurs de l'histoire.

-Ouais Daphné d'après Dubois le capitaine de l'équipe sa fait un siècle et sinon Daph' les sélections pour le Quidditch se font ce soir à 18h si sa t'intéresse.

-Et comment je fais sans balai monsieur le génie ?

-J'ai demandé figure toi et Dubois te passera un des balais de l'école.

-Ouais je verrais et tu y seras toi à la sélection ?

-Non c'est pendant ma colle et au fait évitez de dire que je fais partie de l'équipe c'est un secret.

-Bien-sûr Harry et il faut dire qu'avec toutes les personnes avec qui on parle on va avoir du mal à se retenir. Dit Hermione sur un ton ironique.

Sur cette remarque le trio sourit, puis pendant l'heure qui précédait la colle d'Harry, ils firent leurs devoirs enfin Hermione fit le double demandé par les professeurs. Daphné fit exactement la longueur demandé et Harry dut se creuser les méninges pour y arriver. Puis le jeune sorcier partit vers le bureau de sa tante pour sa colle. Pendant ses deux heures de colle, sa tante lui fit travailler les derniers cours de métamorphose même si Harry, grâce aux conseils de ses ancêtres, n'avait aucun problème. Sa tante le poussait au maximum de ses capacités pour que ses métamorphoses soient les plus rapides possibles.

Enfin après deux heures intenses, il fut libre de partir. Il alla directement dans la grande salle pour le souper, une fois dans la salle il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et en face de Daphné, pendant le souper Harry posa la question qui lui brûler les lèvres :

-Alors Daph' la sélection ?

-J'ai participé mais Dubois dit que je ne suis pas encore assez expérimentée pour le poste de poursuiveuse puisque c'est le seul poste libre donc je me représenterai l'année prochaine.

-Alors le binoclard c'est pour quand ton départ chez les moldus ?

-C'est pas prévu pour tout de suite j'ai juste eu quatre heures de colles.

-Tout ça parce que la vieille McGo favorise les Gryffondors.

-Tu peux parler toi qui lèches les bottes de Rogue

-Désolé Greengrass mais depuis que tu as trahi ton sang en traînant avec ça, dit Malefoy en montrant Harry et Hermione, tu n'es plus digne de me parler.

-Excuse-moi Malefoy, en quoi Daphné trahi son sang en étant amie avec Harry et moi ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et voilà que maintenant cette sorcière de seconde zone ose s'adresser à moi.

-Donc si je résume Malefoy pour toi Daphné et Hermione ne sont pas digne de te parler, mais dis-moi pourquoi tu es si supérieur ? Demanda Harry qui en avait assez du blond.

-Je suis l'héritier de la grande famille Malefoy, une des plus grandes familles sang-pures de Grande-Bretagne voilà pourquoi je vous suis supérieur.

-Excuse-moi Malefoy mais je crois que moi qui suis le lord Evans-Potter unique héritier de la famille Potter te suis supérieur du point de vue de l'argent et des possessions. Ensuite vu ton niveau intellectuel tu es largement inférieur à Hermione et pour finir si pour toi Daphné trahi son sang en devenant mon amie et en étant invité à visiter les demeures des Potter autour du monde alors je pense que tu te damnerais pour trahir ton sang puisque la seule méthode pour toi de visiter une de mes résidence serait en tant que domestique et encore tu ferais un travail inférieur à celui de mes elfes de maisons.

Même si Harry n'aimait pas se vanter cette mise au point était nécessaire avec Malefoy, ce dernier était tellement rouge de colère qu'il en perdait ces mots et préféra partir ce réfugier chez les Serpentards. Tout de suite après les jumeaux vinrent voir Harry :

-Alors ça c'était…

-Bluffant voir le petit Harry…

-Sortir les crocs enfin bref…

-Dubois nous a dit la nouvelle comme nous…

-Sommes dans l'équipe.

-Stop j'ai la tête qui tourne parlez un à la fois, demanda Harry.

-On comprend sa surprend toujours quand on parle comme ça moi c'est Fred et lui c'est George, et sinon bien essayé pour la sélection, dit-il en s'adressant à Daphné, réessaye l'année prochaine.

-Ouais tu es plutôt douée il te manque juste de la coordination avec les autres, mais pour changer de sujet qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les trois ? Dit George.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Daphné.

-On sait que vous suivez Rusard et cherchez à entrer dans son bureau pourquoi ?

Harry et ses amies échangèrent un regard puis le jeune sorcier dit :

-Je cherche quelque chose qui m'appartient et qui est dans son bureau.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu t'ais fait confisquer par le vieux ? Demanda Fred.

-Rien, mais mon oncle a laissé un objet à la fin de ses études et je veux le récupérer.

-Et comment s'appelle ton oncle ? Dit George avec un petit sourire.

-Lunard, pourquoi vous le connaissez ?

-On peut dire ça, n'est-ce pas Fred ?

-Donc vous avez la carte n'est-ce pas ?

-Chut Harry ne va pas dévoiler le secret de notre succès, mais c'est possible qu'on ait la carte dont tu parles. Dit Fred.

-Mais pour être sûr que tu ne nous mens pas on va te poser quelques questions prêt ?

-Allez-y, dit Harry confiant.

-D'accord comment s'appellent les créateurs de la carte ?

-Lunard, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver les maraudeurs.

-Bonne réponse, à toi Fred.

-Comment on active et désactive la carte ?

-Pour l'activer c'est : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » et pour la fermer c'est : « Méfaits accomplis ! ».

-Parfait mais tu comprends qu'avec George on ne va pas se séparer d'un trésor tel que la carte aussi facilement, donc tu vas avoir un défi et si tu le réalises on te donnera la carte.

-Exactement Fred, alors ton défi sera de ne pas te faire mettre en retenue par Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année et si tu remplis cette condition alors après une initiation pendant ta deuxième année tu auras la carte, d'accord ?

-C'est juste je relève le challenge.

-Cool on se revoit plus tard les jeunes. Dirent les jumeaux avant de partir vers les couloirs.

-Au moins tu ne pourras pas aller explorer le couloir du deuxième étage, dit Hermione en sermonnant Harry.

-Je trouverais un moyen Herm' je trouve toujours un moyen.

-Et sinon tu étais sérieux quand tu as dit à Malefoy que j'étais ton amie et que j'étais invitée à visiter tes résidences ?

-Bien-sûr Daph' tu es avec Herm' une des rares personnes que je peux appeler mes amies et pour les voyages je comptais vous en parlez quand tous serais prêts mais oui toi et Herm', si vous accepter, pourrez m'accompagner pour visiter mes résidences dans les pays étrangers. Dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Merci Harry, dirent les deux filles avec un sourire encore plus grand.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cette semaine un chapitre plus court à cause d'un manque d'inspiration, encore merci pour les reviews. Et encore merci à Eme7001._

Chapitre 8 : Rencontre Monstrueuse

Le vendredi matin Harry fut encore une fois le premier levé. Il en profita pour écrire deux lettres dans la salle commune une pour tenir au courant ses grands-parents et l'autre pour le directeur japonais. Une fois les lettres finies, il descendit dans la grande salle pour commencer son petit-déjeuner. Lorsque ses amies le rejoignirent, les hiboux pour le courrier arrivèrent et Harry donna la lettre pour ses grands-parents à Hedwige. Daphné lui demanda :

-Hep je peux dire à mes parents ce que tu m'as dit hier ?

-Bien sûr de toute façon il faudra leur accord pour que tu voyages avec moi.

-Ok, merci.

-De rien et en parlant de ça excusez-moi je dois aller voir le directeur.

Puis le jeune sorcier partit vers son directeur lui donner la lettre pour son homologue japonais. Il remarqua un nouveau professeur qui parlait avec Rogue, une fois de retour il demanda à Dubois :

-Olivier c'est qui le prof avec le turban sur la tête qui parle à Rogue ?

-C'est Quirrell le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, mais il a eu un contretemps c'est pour ça que les cinquièmes années et celles au-dessus ont eu Rogue pour faire cours mais vous vous avez étais dispensé je crois.

-J'avais même pas remarqué qu'on n'avait pas encore eu ce cours et vous les filles ?

-Pareil, dit Daphné.

-Je vous l'ai dit plusieurs fois, s'énerva Hermione.

-Quand ? S'étonna la blonde du trio.

-Pendant qu'on révisait par exemple.

-Désolé je suis trop concentré pour entendre ce que tu disais Herm' et Daphné n'écoute jamais quand on parle pendant qu'on fait nos devoirs.

-Chers élèves, les interrompis McGonagall, comme certains l'ont remarqué il vous manquait un cours et aujourd'hui le professeur Quirrell est de retour. Il pourra assurer ses prochains cours normalement. Vos emplois du temps se sont mis à jour automatiquement, et pour les premières années vous aurez un cours de rattrapage cette après-midi pendant quatre heures. Le cours commencera à 13H et vous serez avec les Poufsouffles, sur ce bonne journée.

Après ça la matinée se passa normalement pour Harry sauf qu'Hermione les boudait un peu lui et Daphné. Pendant le cours de potion ils étaient tellement concentrés pour éviter de faire une erreur qu'ils ne pensèrent plus à ça quand ce fut l'heure de manger. Une fois dans la grande salle, Malefoy vient les déranger :

-Alors le binoclard j'ai vu que ce matin tu cirais encore les pompes du vieux barbu.

-Tu as retrouvé la parole Malefoy c'est bien, tu sais j'ai eu peur pour toi hier j'ai cru que ta tête allait exploser, pourquoi tu es là tu veux que je t'humilie encore ?

-Très drôle, je suis là pour te provoquer en duel de sorcier ce soir à minuit dans la salle des trophées.

-D'accord j'accepte, donc tu veux vraiment que je t'humilie encore ?

-On va voir ça ce soir, dit le blond avant de partir vers la table des Serpentards.

-Harry ne me dit pas que tu vas y aller ? Demanda Hermione.

-Franchement tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour sa Herm' ?

-Oui.

-Merci, dit Harry faussement indigné, je sais très bien que Malefoy est trop lâche pour se montrer.

-En plus il va surement prévenir Rusard que tu seras dans la salle des trophées pour que tu sois encore collé, dit Daphné.

-Exactement Harry donc ce soir surtout tu ne bouges pas de ton dortoir.

-Attends si Rusard se trouve dans la salle des trophées à minuit ça veux dire que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage sera libre, c'est l'occasion les filles vous êtes partantes ?

-Si je viens c'est juste pour t'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide dans les couloirs, dit Hermione.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, et le cours commence bientôt on devrait y aller.

Puis le trio partit en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, la salle de classe était remplie d'encens, de corps d'animaux desséchés. Et dire qu'Harry pensait que sa grand-mère avait mauvais goûts pour la déco ! Le professeur Quirrell, lui, était chétif, le teint pâle presque maladif et portait une espèce de turban sur la tête il était bègue. Le cours en lui-même était assez théorique. A la fin, quand ce fut le temps des questions Daphné demanda :

-Professeur où étiez-vous pour arriver avec autant de retard ?

-Eh bien miss Greengrass pen-pendant mes vacances j'ai beau-beaucoup voyagé et durant la der-dernière partie de mon voyage en Albanie une pui-puissante créature a étais dé-détecté et tous les sorciers com-compétent du secteur furent ob-obligés de traquer la créature ce qui nous pris plus de temps que pré-prévus. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui et faîtes bien votre de-devoir sur les fan-fantômes pour le prochain cours.

Puis le trio se rendit dans la salle commune et sur ordre d'Hermione ont commencé leurs devoirs. A 18h, Harry se rendit à sa colle avec sa tante, ce soir-là elle lui fit travailler la théorie ce qu'il détestait car pour lui la métamorphose devrait être une matière beaucoup plus pratique que théorique. Après deux heures de presque torture pour le jeune sorcier il fut autorisé à rejoindre ses camarades dans la grande salle, sans pour autant échapper à un sermon de sa tante.

Une fois dans la grande salle, pendant le repas il entendit ses ainés parler de Quirrell, d'après eux le professeur avait l'air plus craintif et bègue qu'il ne l'était avant. Une fois de retour dans leur salle commune, Hermione fit ses devoirs pour passer le temps, pendant qu'Harry et Daphné préparaient une liste de farces à faire pendant leur scolarité (ça allait des bombes à eaux jusqu'à celui qui serais capable de teindre la barbe de Dumbledore en rose). Vers les 22h après avoir écrit une bonne cinquantaine de blagues la conversation s'orienta sur le Quidditch ce qui eut pour effet de lancer un débat de presque deux heures pour savoir quelle équipe allait gagner le championnat cette année. Quand Hermione mit fin à leur petit débat vers 23h45, les deux furent étonné de la longueur de leur discussion, puis Harry pris la parole :

-Les filles vous vous souvenez du plan ?

-Tu parles du plan qui consiste à chercher dans un couloir où il est interdit de se rendre sous peine de mort pour chercher un objet tellement important que des gens ont tenté de le voler à Gringotts ? Dit ironiquement Hermione.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Puis le trio sortit de la salle commune, une fois dans les couloirs tous leurs sens étaient aux aguets pour éviter de tomber sur Rusard ou sur un professeur, malgré les escaliers qui se déplaçaient comme bon leur semblait les trois amis arrivèrent devant la fameuse porte. Daphné tenta de l'ouvrir mais comme prévu elle était fermé alors Hermione lança un Alohomora sur la porte qui s'ouvrit de suite :

-Franchement si c'était vraiment dangereux ça devrait être plus difficile de rentrer nan ? Demanda Hermione.

Et le trio rentra dans le couloir, là ils virent la vrai protection du couloir un énorme cerbère noir trônait au milieu du couloir, heureusement pour eux il semblait dormir, les amis entreprirent de fouiller le couloir sans réveiller le chien. Cependant au bout de dix minutes de recherche dans le silence alors qu'Harry voulut examiner de plus près une trappe se trouvant au pied du chien, ce-dernier se réveilla dévoilant des crocs capable de fendre du béton et lança un puissant aboiement qui força le trio à rejoindre leur salle commune. Une fois à l'abri Daphné lança :

-Mais quel genre de fou garde un tel monstre dans une école ?

-Dumbledore, répondit Harry nonchalamment, mais là n'est pas la question.

-Harry si tu me dis que tu veux passer ce chien tu es officiellement fou.

-Je suis fou c'est vrai mais tu n'es pas curieuse Herm', je suis sûr qu'on peut passer le chien sans danger faut juste trouver comment.

-Bien sûr Hep on trouve tous les jours des gens fans de monstre en tout genre qui s'y connaissent en cerbère et qui en plus se baladent à Poudlard, dit Daphné sur le ton du sarcasme.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, d'après mon oncle Remus le garde-chasse Hagrid a une passion pour toutes les créatures supposées dangereuse je suis sûr qu'il peut nous aider.

Et c'est ainsi que le trio commença à rendre visite régulièrement à Hagrid.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci à tous pour les reviews, et merci à Eme7001 pour son aide._

Chapitre 9 : Premier entrainement

Le vendredi suivant après une semaine de cours normale, le trio se retrouva à midi pour manger et pour planifier son après-midi :

-Alors les filles cet aprem' on va voir Hagrid ?

-Hep c'est une perte de temps il vaudrait mieux passer l'aprem' à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution à notre petit problème.

-Ce n'est pas une perte de temps c'est juste qu'il faut sympathiser avec lui avant de lui demander une telle information nan ? En plus on apprend des trucs sympas.

-Je te rappelle que la dernière fois on a appris comment Hagrid a sauvé ton père et ses amis des centaures parce que ton père était sûr de pouvoir séduire une centaure, et toi tu en penses quoi Hermione ?

-Je pense que c'est intéressant même si je suis contre l'idée de se servir d'Hagrid pour résoudre notre problème.

-Mais on ne se sert pas de lui, on apprend des choses à son contact en espérant qu'un jour relativement proche il nous apprenne la solution à notre problème, dit Harry.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes le professeur Sinistra interpella le trio :

-Evans-Potter, Greengrass le professeur McGonagall veut vous voir dans le hall tous de suite.

-Merci professeur, on y va.

Et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le hall dans lequel les attendait leur professeur de métamorphose, dès qu'elle vit ses élèves elle dit :

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête si je vous ai demandés de venir c'est à cause de colis qui aurait posé quelques soucis aux hiboux. Pour vous mademoiselle Greengrass vos parents m'ont fait parvenir ceci par le réseau de cheminée ce matin, dit-elle en tendant à Daphné une cage qui devait contenir un chat avec une lettre dessus et tendit à Harry un long paquet, et pour vous voici votre balai pour le Quidditch.

-C'est quel modèle professeur ?

-Un nimbus 2000, évitez de vous faire remarquer avec avant votre premier match.

-C'est d'accord professeur encore merci et bonne journée, tu viens Daph' on va retrouver Hermione.

-Et n'oubliez pas votre premier entrainement ce soir à 19h.

Harry laissa sa tante dans le hall et une fois que les deux amis furent auprès de leur amie, le trio partit en direction de leur salle commune pour qu'Harry puisse ouvrir son paquet mais ils tombèrent sur Malefoy et ses deux gorilles :

-Alors le binoclard tu ne connais pas le règlement, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un balai ce serait bête qu'un professeur l'apprenne et que tu te fasses virer.

-Malefoy ! Et moi qui avait espérer passer une semaine sans devoir te parler, enfin bref sache que ce n'est pas un balai mais un arbre à chat pour le chat d'Hermione.

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot.

-Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot tu es idiot c'est différent.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, je vais aller te dénoncer à un professeur.

-Ecoute pour éviter que tu te ridiculises, sache que j'ai eu l'accord du directeur, sur ce je vais y allez moi.

Et le trio repartit en direction de sa salle commune en laissant Malefoy bouche-bée, une fois arrivé à destination Harry ouvrit son paquet et découvrit un balai superbe ! Rien à voir avec son vieux balai pour enfant même Hermione reconnaissait la beauté du balai. Pendant ce temps Daphné lisait la lettre de ses parents avant d'ouvrir la cage qui laissa sortir un chat siamois aux yeux vairons :

-Pourquoi tes parents t'offre un chat ? Demanda Hermione.

-Pour me féliciter d'être autant amie avec Harry.

-Ils sont cools tes parents.

-Pas vraiment, mais quand je fais quelque chose qui leur plaît j'ai toujours eu une récompense.

-Et comment tu vas l'appeler ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je pensais l'appeler Cléo, le diminutif de Cléopâtre.

-Sympa je vais être le seul qui n'aura pas son animal de compagnie.

-Râle pas Harry, ta tante t'a déjà expliquer qu'un serpent ça pouvait poser des problèmes, dit Daphné.

-De toute façon tu l'auras ton serpent faut juste être patient, bon on va voir Hagrid ?

-Attend je range mon balai je ne voudrais pas que vos boules de poils fassent leurs griffes dessus.

Puis les trois amis partirent voir le garde-chasse de l'école, sur le chemin Harry demanda aux filles si elles voulaient venir voir l'entrainement de Quidditch ce soir, et elles acceptèrent. Le trio passa presque tout son après-midi en compagnie du garde-chasse qui leurs raconta quelques anecdotes sur les maraudeurs comme la fois où ils avaient gelé la grande salle pour en faire une patinoire, ou encore quand ils avaient repeinte en rose la salle commune des Serpentards. Après deux heures de discussion Harry parla du sujet qui les intéressait le plus :

-Hagrid que pensez-vous des animaux dangereux ?

-Comment ça Harry ?

-Eh bien j'ai un serpent comme animal de compagnie et on m'a interdit de le prendre à Poudlard sous prétexte que c'est un animal dangereux.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, les gens jugent les animaux sans les connaître, c'est quelle espèce ?

-Un python royal albinos.

-je me suis toujours intéressé aux albinos même si je ne suis pas fan de serpent moi je préfère les dragons tu comprends.

-Ouais mais Hagrid un dragon c'est peut-être trop pour vous, moi mon serpent je sais comment le calmer mais pour un dragon ou un autre animal de ce gabarit ça doit être plus dur ?

-J'ai l'habitude des gros animaux tu sais, dernièrement j'ai élevé un cerbère je l'ai appelé Touffu…

-C'est à vous ce monstre ?! Demanda Daphné.

-Déjà ce n'est pas un monstre et oui c'est le mien mais comment vous le connaissez ?

-Il est possible qu'on est ouvert une mauvaise porte et qu'on soit tombés dessus, mais pourquoi garder un tel animal dans une école ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, tu comprends Hermione, c'est une affaire entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel.

Harry vit le visage de Daphné s'illuminer.

-Excusez-nous Hagrid de vous avoir déranger avec ces questions ce n'était pas notre but en venant ici, on va y allez on a des devoirs et j'ai bientôt mon entraînement de Quidditch.

-Ce n'est rien Harry mais évitez de mettre votre nez dans les affaires des autres.

Puis le trio partit en direction du château et attendit d'être dans la salle commune pour commencer à parler :

-Alors c'est qui ce Flamel ?

-Harry tu n'as pas écouté Hagrid, arrête de mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres.

-Mais Herm' je veux juste savoir ce qui est caché dans ce couloir.

-La pierre philosophale, dit Daphné dans un murmure.

-La quoi ? Dit Harry

-Tu ne lis jamais, la pierre philosophale est une pierre qui permet de transformer tous les métaux en ors.

-Pas seulement Hermione, elle permet aussi de faire un élixir de longue vie. C'est le but ultime des alchimistes et seule Flamel a réussi à la créer.

-Et comment tu connais ça Daph'.

-Ma famille est connue pour sa connaissance dans le domaine et accessoirement déteste Flamel.

-Donc maintenant qu'on sait ce qui est caché dans ce fichu couloir on peut arrêter d'essayer de passer ce chien Harry ?

-Bien sûr Herm' mais on continue à aller rendre visite à Hagrid.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Daphné.

-Grâce à lui, on aura plein d'idée pour succéder aux maraudeurs.

-Merveilleux je le détourne du chemin de la mort et maintenant il se dirige vers le chemin des colles éternelles.

-Faux Hermione je serais collé seulement si je me fais prendre et tu penses que je serais mort en essayant de passer Touffu ?

-Non mais sûrement sur les prochaines protections, Dumbledore ne se reposerait pas seulement sur Touffu, les autres protections doivent être encore plus difficile donc hors de ta portée.

Puis le trio se mit au travail en commençant leurs devoirs. Au bout de deux heures de travail pénible Harry décrocha de ses devoirs et passa le temps en regardant Pattenrond et Cléo se courir après ou plutôt regarde Cléo tenter d'échapper à Pattenrond. Puis quand il vu l'heure il prévint les filles que l'entraînement allait bientôt commencer. Et le trio se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch en essayant de faire en sorte que le balai d'Harry passe inaperçu. Heureusement à cette heure-là presque personne n'était dans les couloirs.

Une fois sur le terrain, Dubois présenta Harry au reste de l'équipe :

-Alors Harry voici Fred et George mais je pense que tu les connais déjà, voici Angelina et Alicia ce sont des troisièmes années et elles jouent au poste de poursuiveuses, et là c'est Katie qui est en deuxième année et est aussi poursuiveuse. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites on va passer à l'entrainement.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit Harry s'entraina à attrapa le vif d'or à l'aide de son Nimbus 2000, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir la sensation de voler le balai réagissait à tous ses gestes et il attrapait toujours assez vite le vif. Pour la deuxième partie de l'entrainement Dubois formait deux équipes composée de : Dubois, Harry et Fred contre les trois filles et Georges, le but était de savoir quelle équipe arriverait à 150 points, et là Harry comprit la difficulté d'attraper le vif tout en évitant les cognards envoyés par George. Au bout de vingt minutes l'équipe d'Harry l'emporta de 150 à 120, Dubois étant content de la synergie des poursuiveuses et du talent d'Harry.

A la fin de l'entrainement Harry partit voir Dubois avant de sortir des vestiaires :

-Olivier je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui vas-y.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas de remplaçant ?

-On en a pas l'utilité il y a rarement des blessures trop graves ou des matchs trop longs pour avoir besoin de remplaçant pourquoi ?

-Je pensais juste que sa pourrait être utile au cas où un des titulaires est collé ou envoyé à l'infirmerie et ça éviterait qu'un élève qui n'a jamais jouer avec l'équipe joue le match à sa place.

-Tu dis ça pour ton amie Daphné c'est ça, tu voudrais que je l'autorise à s'entraîner avec nous pour qu'elle s'améliore pour pouvoir intégrer l'équipe dans les prochaines années ?

-En partie oui mais je pense aussi à l'équipe, ça serait intéressant d'avoir un joueur en plus en cas d'indisponibilité d'un des titulaires.

-Je comprends j'en parlerai avec McGonagall et avec les autres membres de l'équipe et si tout le monde est d'accord alors j'envisagerai d'entrainer un autre joueur mais pas forcément ton amie d'accord ?

-Oui c'est parfait.

Puis Harry repartit au château avec ses amies qui avait assisté à l'entrainement et qui l'avait attendu :

-Alors les filles comment vous me trouvez sur un balai ?

-Super Harry comme toujours, dit Hermione d'un ton las.

-Tu pourrais y mettre de l'entrain au moins quand tu me mens.

-Moi j'ai encouragé les poursuiveuses en espérant que tu perdes.

-Cool entre une amie qui souhaite ma défaite et l'autre qui n'est plus impressionné que vais-je devenir ?

-Un élève normal ?

-Non Hermione y a pas moyen que ce fou soit normal un jour, dit Daphné.

Et le trio partit dans un fou rire en se dirigeant vers la grande salle.


End file.
